A Frozen Rose
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: A girl who wakes up in the Wolf's Rain world has lost her memory. All she knows is that she can become a wolf and a human. She meets up with Kiba and his pack hoping that they have the answers she is looking for. However they know nothing about this girl.
1. A Girl With White Fur

She appeared from nowhere. Toboe, as always, noticed her. Was it just a coincidence that she looked like a double of Kiba? Toboe stopped walking and stared at her. She hid her true form in an human form. Just like what he and their pack was doing.

"Hey chibi, hurry up!" Tsume said to him. Toboe nodded and followed his thoughts still on the young white wolf.

* * *

My name Elanor, that's all you need to know. I awoke in this cold world, as a wolf, and as a human, I don't know which one I really am. All I know is that my name is Elanor, Elanor Rosaliin. I have a broken memory of someone calling me cold, a frozen rose. I don't know what that means, but maybe if I found someone else like me, then everything would turn out okay.

I sat in a small dirty alley. This place was strange. The sun never shined, it was always cold. My broken memories sent images of flowers, and big hills. It was like color was gone in this place, only black and white. I hated the strange city with the cieling. I didn't understand that, how could the city have a ceiling? This place didn't seem logical, and the fact that I could become a pure white wolf, and become a human was just strange. How could I think to find another person like me? I wanted to be in my wolf form, but when I did that humans would come after me. It was really scary. So now I sat in this filthy alley, in my human form. I was afraid to go out there.

GGGGGUUURRRRGGGLLLLLEEEE

My stomach made that sound again. I was tired and hungry, I had to go out there. They didn't accept me as a wolf, would they accept me as one of them? I didn't know, But I got up and walked into the filthy street. A lot of different people gave me strange glares. It made me want to run, to need to run. So I did! I didn't look to where I was going, and so I ran into something. I fell backwards to the frozen stone ground. That hurt my head.

"Owwww!" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Hey kid, where's your family?" A large man asked, he wore some strange clothing.

"Ughhhhh." I didn't have a good answer, what would they do to me if I said I didn't have one?

"It's alright child, I am a police officer, I'll help you to get to your home." He said. But he had a strange smell to him. Something that made me want to be sick.

"I-I-It's okay" I stuttered, I wasn't used to speaking, but somehow I knew how to, and almost perfectly. "I-I-I'm on an errand, f-f-for m-my F-family." I said.

"You look cold." He said. _Cold, Cold_ he said, just like from my memory, did he know me?

"Are you-" I almost asked him if he was a wolf like me, but I stopped short. He couldn't be, his smell was just, just wrong. I didn't understand this place, at all.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-I am sorry sir, I mistaked you for someone else, excuse me." I said politly, I don't know how I was able to say all that almost perfectly. It all just came out perfectly, sortof... I turned around and walked the way I came. Then I froze. I saw them, people I never saw before.

* * *

"I'm telling you! She looked exactly like Kiba!" Toboe continued to argue with Tsume and Hige.

"Let it go Toboe, it's not a big deal." Hige said.

"But what if she was hurt?" he asked.

"If she wanted us near then she would have introduced herself to us." Hige continued, thinking he was in the right.

* * *

There they were. They looked like me, sort of. They were humans, but wolves, and somehow just like me. They were all huge, way larger than me. There was a red wolf with a strange bracelet on his paw, But he as a human was skinny with redish short hair, he wore a red shirt and green pants with black boots. He was arguing with the others. The next one I noticed was a grey wolf with a skin colored scar in the shape of an X. His human for wore strange leather. His skin was kind of darkish, kinda tanish. His tight leather pants stood out along with his leather jacket, the sleeves had strange slits in them. And his hair was almost white, they were grey, but almost white. The next I noticed was almost chubby, but not really, all of them were really skinny from obvious lack of food. He was kinda brownish, his wolf form, his human form had brown hair too, he wore a yellowish sweat shirt with black on it. His jeans were blue and his shoes were black. But as I stood there, frozen staring at the strange pack of wolves, I noticed one of them, His human form was a little different from his wolf form, you would think a white wolf would have it's human form to have white hair, like me, but this one, oh no! His hair was dark brown his eyes blue, but not as pale blue as mine. he wore a blackish brownish jacket with blue jeans.

I stared at them for a long time, I wanted to go over and join them, but what would I say to them? Would they even allow me to join them? I mean, I am so much younger than them, even the red one. He was very small compaired to the others, and I wasn't even half his size, well maybe not that small, but still, would they let a pup join them?

* * *

"Hey look!" Toboe said, he pointed to the opposite street they were on.

"What is it, Chibi?" Tsume asked, not even looking, but Hige saw her.

"It's a white pup." Hige said.

Tsume and Kiba took a look. They saw a very young girl hiding her wolf form. Her wolf form was identical to Kiba's only she was a minature version, and her human form was pale. Her hair was white, whiter than Tsume's, and her wolf and human's form had the paleist of blue eyes. Her human child form wore a white fur coat with tuffs of fur sticking out around her face and at the ends of her sleaves. Her pants were a frosty blue, and she wore white boots. But like Hige said, she was just a pup, her human form only 14 or 15 years old.

"That's her!" Toboe said. Kiba looked bewildered, he thought what the others thought, _Could she be from my pack?_

"Lets go see if she's okay." Toboe said. Kiba was still silent.

* * *

I didn't know what to do, they were staring right at me. The red one was pointing at me, and the white one, like me, looked angry scared and happy all at once, it was so frigtening.

GGGuuurrrlllgggeee

My stomach said again, I almost doubled over. I was so hungry, and me being nervous scared and anxious only made my stomach hurt more. I needed food. Mabe they would let have something to eat, help me out. So I wobbled over on my two legs towards them.


	2. Acceptance

"My name is Elanor." I said. I was shivering.

"I'm Toboe, this is Hige, Tsume, and Kiba." The Red Wolf said. Hige was the brown wolf, Tsume the grey one, and Kiba, he was the white one.

"Please do you have any food you could share?" I asked, beggingly.

"No, we don't have any food, at all." Hige said with a chuckle. I didn't understand that. I bowed my head.

GGGrrruuugggllleee!

My stomach made that sound again.

"Where's your pack?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

The young girl came near, she walked wobbly. Fear was written all over her face. Her wolf form had it's head down and tail between it's legs. She begged them for food. She was alone, no one else with her. _How could such an adolescent wolf live out here all on it's own? _ Kiba wondered.

* * *

"Don't you have a family?" Hige asked. I shook my head head no.

"Would you like to come with us?" Toboe asked. My head shot up. Did he really ask that.

"But she's just a pup she wouldn't last long with us." Tsume said.

"I won't fall behind!" I told them, that probably was a lie, I didn't really know.

"You are too young." Tsume said.

"Please, I'll do my best, and, and I don't have anybody else. I don't even know-" I was internally panicking. My limbs shivered and I fell to the ground. Tears whelled up, I didn't want to cry in front of them. I didn't want them to think I was too weak to travel with them.

"Stop whimpering pup." I opened my closed eyes. Kiba had leaned down beside me. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't seem angry or anything. "Where did you come from?" He asked.

"I-I Don't know." I said. "I don't remember."

"What do you remember?" He asked.

I shut my eyes, a frozen rose appeared in my mind. And- "A flower." I said. Kiba's eyes widened. "A rose-" I continued. "And hills with flowers, a golden light from the sky." I tried to remember more, but there was a fog.

Kiba stood up. "She will come with us bye her own will. I won't stop her." He held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Paradise." He said.

* * *

I probably should of had some author notes in chapter 1, but alas I did not. Elanor Rosaliin is one of my own characters. The rest I do not own. And It was just a coincidence that she could become a wolf and that she was a white wolf. I had created the character before I decided to write this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, and chapter 3 will be out very soon. Please Read and Review.

Sierra


	3. New Memories of the Past

We sat in an abandoned shelter, they gave me something to eat, it tasted delicious. It was strange, everyone else acted like if it tasted like poisen or something.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Tsume and Kiba were standing, Kiba left without saying anything. Tsume turned.

"Stay here, we'll be back in a little while." Then he left.

"I might as well follow. Hey chibi stay here." Hige said, gettinig up.

"I'm not a chibi! And why can't I come?" Toboe asked.

"Someone has to babysit, and if you let anything happen to the koinu then Kiba won't be happy." Hige said, leaving.

"I'm sorry." I said, bowing my head.

"It's okay." Toboe said. "So you don't remember much?"

"No." I said.

"Kiba thinks your from his pack." Toboe said. That got my attention. I looked at him. "That's why he is letting you come along."

"I don't know where I'm from. I just, awoke. I don't know anything. Why I'm here, how I got here. Who I am. All I remember is being called Elanor Rosaliin." I told him.

"I lived with an old lady." Toboe said. His face looked distant. "But I couldn't save her, that's why I'm here." Toboe said, his face was sad. I didn't like that.

"What is Paradise?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was stupid, but he wasn't cruel like that.

"It's a place that is peaceful, and you are always warm, and happy. And there you won't want to remember, and you will remember the things you want to."

"Heaven." I said, without thinking.

"Heaven?" He asked.

"I just remember that word from something, someplace." I said.

"The word is familiar to me too, but it doesn't appeal to me as much as Paradise does." Toboe said.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"Hige, Tsume and Kiba?"

"Yeah."

"They're looking for the Lunar Flower." Toboe answered me.

A flash occured in my mind. A moon appeared, a little girl, a toddler appeared in a blue and silver. Her brown metallic hair glittered in the moonlight. "Rose." She said in a familiar unknowing voice. Tears poured from my eyes, and I closed them. I heard distant voices. But I don't remember who they belonged to. A man with short white hair held out his hand. But I didn't take it. I couldn't feel my arms. He dissolved. The toddler was being dragged away bye a man in a black cloak. She screamed and cried, "Rosa! Rosa!" And they vanished. Frosted roses fell to the ground, and everything faded away.

* * *

"And she just collapsed!" I heard Toboe say. I didn't want to move, I felt warm, but sad. "She started crying, and yelling, I thought, I don't know what I thought..." Toboe said. 

"Did you do anything before?" Hige asked.

"I told her about Cheza." Toboe said. I opened my eyes. Kiba was the closest to me, Tsume stood bye the entrance. Hige and Toboe were behind Kiba.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked me.

"Yes." I nodded. I sat up. I felt completely healed of any pain I might of had. I felt strong, but in a depression.

"What happened?" Toboe asked.

I thought on the question. I had more things to remember now. "I think talk of the Lunar flower triggered a memory. It was sad." I said.

"Can you walk? We should leave now." Kiba said.

"I feel like I could run to the moon." I said, I smiled at my metaphor.

* * *

We were running. I didn't want to waste energy. I didn't know how long my energy would last. I ran besides Toboe. 

"I'm sorry for-"

"Nevermind, forget it." I said, I felt more brave. "I have more memories thanks to you. No apologie is needed."

He smiled, knowing that he was forgiven. We ran for a long time. There was a lot of snow falling, and it was very cold, but in my wolf form I stayed very warm.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped, followed by Tsume, Hige, Toboe, then me.

"What happened?" Toboe asked.

Kiba looked ahead of us. "The scent of the Lunar flower, is that way." He said nodding his head toward train tracks that stretched over the sea.


	4. Following

Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3, next is chapter 4...Warning: It is about to get very confusing...

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Kiba...or anything else like that

* * *

"She is one of the worlds." A Japanese girl said. She wore a kimono with red flames and white snow flakes. Her hair almost seemed to be reflecting her kimono. Her hair was black, and put into a bun. She had two long strands of banes which hung out on the sid of her face. Her banes were scarlet red, as if they were on fire. The rest of her hair was a highlighted electical blue. Her skin was pale, which made her eyes stand out, around the pupils they blue, but on the edges of her Irises it was the red which matched her banes. 

"Don't worry Ceara, I'll pull her out." A sixteen year old girl said. She was just a little younger than the Japanese girl. Her hair was a fiery scarlet, and her eyes were orange. She wore a silky shirt with long sleaves, and the bluest blue jeans. Her skin was pale, but warm.

"Kathrin, thankyou so much." A woman said. Her hair a brown metallic. She was tall and her eyes were like seeing rainbows, with a silver tint.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow Ceara." The Japanese girl said. The one they called Ceara nodded her head, then the screen went blank from the computer.

The one whom Ceara called Kathrin sighed. "I can't believe she would just run off." She said.

The other girl sat in the chair next to the her. "Depression is a hard thing to cope with."

"I guess I better go find her." Kathrin said.

"Kathrin, that world is very cold." The other girl warned.

"Akai, puh-lease, I will never freeze."

* * *

We ran for a much more longer time, but I still felt like I could run to the moon...We were running across train tracks now, and over the ocean. 

"Is it really the sent of the Lunar Flower?" I asked. I didn't know what one would smell like.

"You bet!" Toboe said, he looked excited. "Paradise must just be just beyond that place!"

But an old feeling came over me as we came to the city. And it wasn't really a city, but rather a town, almost gone. Kiba didn't look thrilled, niether did the others. I didn't know the old place scared me, alot.

* * *

We jumped over the wall. It was slippery at the botom, Toboe thought so too, (wink, wink). But we were the only ones who thought that. 

Tsume walked on, without waiting for us, but we followed, anyway. I could see through the windows people didn't like us. They closed their curtains.

"This town has nothing." Tsume said.

"Maybe they are afraid of us...?" Toboe wondered.

"I am rather, more afraid of them." I said, my voice sounding small. There was something very wrong with this place's smell.

Hige gave a weak chuckle, then he said to Toboe, "New comers are probably rare around here."

"What's supposed to be here at a place like this?" Tsume asked.

* * *

We wandered on and on. Soon the light was fading, this town didn't have a ceiling, that made me feel better. We walked through allies, until we came upon a group of wolves, like us, only...Something wasn't right. We stopped walking, Kiba was giving this strange look to the wolves hiding in humans (like us). 

"Where are you guys from?" I gues it was their leader whom said that. I was hiding behind Toboe.

"The village up north." Kiba answered.

"What is your business here?"

"We're just passing bye." Tsume answered, "What would we possibly want in a worn down place like this?" If it was me speaking, I wouldn't of said that, I didn't want the other pack to get angry at us...

"Where are you headed?" The leader of the other pack asked.

"What do you mean where-?" Hige asked.

"To Paradise!" Toboe said. I dropped my head, that was something I definately wouldn't have said. The other pack glared and stared at us. But then they burst into laughter. "Why are they laughing?" Toboe asked Kiba.

"These guys don't know of Paradise." Kiba answered.

The others stopped laughing, the leader then said, "Oh we know where that is..."

I gasped, Really? Hige and Toboe widened their eyes. We looked questionly at each other. But Kiba and Tsume didn't move. Instead Kiba glared at the other wolf pack. They were all browns and greys. I really didn't like this.

"It's just a legend." The leader said.

"A legend?" Toboe and I asked at the same time. But the atomosphere was too intense for anyone to really notice.

"You won't find Paradise anywhere in this world." What he said didn't make much sense to me. _This world...?_

_"A_nd why do you say that?" Kiba was angry.

"We've already been there, and seen it too." Another member of their pack said.

But I barely noticed Toboe and Hige's surprised reaction. I tried so hard to concentrate. But my mind was getting fogging. I nearly fell over. I held onto some wall, while the packs talked. For the rest of the conversation, I didn't hear, my head hurt. But soon we started to walk again. I followed the best I could, but strange images just kept on flashing up.

When we were away from the other wolf pack I fell down. And a repeat of earlier happened. My consiosness lasted only a secound to hear Kiba. "Elanor?" But that was it.

* * *

In my mind I heard voices, voices unknown. I saw a flash and an image of a boy a little younger than me appeared. FLASH! A strange room with many people the room was warm and a little dark a fire for light. FLASH "Come on Elanor, we can go anywhere!" The boy's face appeared again, smiling. "We can go to any world!" FLASH! 

I awoke, I was laying on the hard cold ground. It was dark. I could see the moon.

"Another memory?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah."

"That's what we figured, we thought you would just wake up in a moment." I sat down between Hige and Toboe. We were looking at the moon.

GGGRRRUGGGLLLEEE

Someone's stomach was trying to tell us something...

"Who was that?" I asked.

Toboe and Kiba looked at Hige.

"Alright, maybe it was me." he said. Toboe and I laughed.

GGGRrruuugggllleee

We all looked at Tsume, he was glaring.

"That one just now was Tsume." Hige said. We laughed some more, as Tsume turned his glares away.

I thought on my new memories as we searched for a place we could rest. But like before I felt ready to go. We wandered into a cemetary. A strange scent lingered in the air. Hige, Toboe and I froze, we heard a scraping sound.

AAAAAAHHHHHH! I shouted, Hige jumped backwards wich somehow landed him on his butt. I jumped straight up and then fell back down on Toboe.

A old grey brown wolf appeared, he was digging his hole, or so he said...I didn't understand. We talked to him a long time. And when he said something about this place being covered with Lunar flowers Kiba's eyes got big. We talked on and on, and I got to a point where I couldn't listen anymore. So I fidgeted with my jacket, and thought about the boy's face.

"Come on koinu!" Hige said. I was totally lost in thought, we were leaving now. I followed them, and we came to an old abandoned shelted like thing. It didn't even really have a cieling...

Kiba and Tsume argued for a while and I sat without saying anything.

"You guys hungry?" I heard a woman's voice. She was one of the other's wolf pack.

"We sure are!" Hige said. Crawling towards her. The food smelled good, and it made my stomach beg for it.

"Can I have some?" I asked Hige. Hige nodded and gave me a fair share. I was really hungry. And it tasted delicious.

"Thankyou." I told the woman.

"What is such a young-?" She started to ask but then stopped. "Nevermind, goodnight." She said politely then she left.

"Kiba!" Toboe said. Running towards us. I hadn't realized that he had left. Tsume and Hige ignored him.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiba just left on his own!"

"But why?" I asked. Getting up, I would find him.

But before I left Hige said, "Leave him alone." And then Tsume left too.

"Where are you going Tsume?" Toboe asked. But he ignored Toboe, and just kept on going.

Even though I wasn't hungry my stomach hurt. "I'm going to find Kiba." Toboe tried to stop me but I some how got by.

Kiba in my mind was like an older brother, even though I have no memory of an older brother. Our whole pack seemed like that to me...Except for-

I gasped. I hid in the shadows.

"Now I see why you didn't reach Paradise." Kiba said. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move. "You guys are dogs."

That isn't something you say to a wolf. I thought. My head hurt as I tried to think of some way to help Kiba. But I couldn't move. I was like a frozen rose, unable to breathe.

The pack advanced on Kiba, and they fought. I whimpered. Tears fell as I watched them hurt him. And I was weak, helpless.

* * *

Some of you know what episode I got this from Episode 5 I don't plan to follow along exactly with the series, I don't know why I did it this time. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Please Read and Review.

Oh and the deal with the beginning...we will meet those characters again...and I do own those characters. Kathrin, Akai and Ceara those are my characters.


	5. Retreiving the Lost, Memories & Freinds

A red bird flew over the ice covered world.

"Where are you?" The bird asked itself.

* * *

"Kiba?" I asked, whimpering. He was covered in scrapes and cuts, he looked terrible. He didn't answer me. "Kiba?" I asked again. But when I relized that he wasn't going to get up, that he was too weak, I curled up next to him. And soon I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ben!" The red bird asked the brown bat who came into view.

"I'll help you." Ben the bat said.

"Ben, I can do this on my own."

"Losing a loved one is very difficult to cope with." Ben said. "I think we should leave her alone."

"What!? How can you say that!? Remember what happened when they left you alone, you nearly died!" The bird and the bat flew on. "I won't let that happen to her. And besides, we need her."

* * *

"Kiba, you should rest some more." I told him. But he moved on without saying anything. He was in obvious pain, but he didn't stop.

I followed him to the train station. And when we got inside, I gasped. The other wolf pack was tied to this thing, they pulled it up a ramp. And the old wolf from the night before. He couldn't go on. He collapsed. The humans pulled out a whip and cracked it. But he didn't move. He was de-

A furious growl came from Kiba, I was behind him. His face was furious, despite his injuries from last night he jumped up. Then the leader of the wolf pack came from some place up high and wrestled with Kiba. I had tears running down my face. And then I looked up, I saw Toboe, Hige and Tsume looking at us. They were just as freaked out as I was.

Leaving that place was a blur. And sadness took over when they barried the old wolf. The leader spoke to us. But I was just too sad.

I had a glimpse of memory, but I didn't faint this time.

* * *

I had closed my eyes, but I was still standing. In my mind I was in a building with colored windows. The room was cold I held a little boys hand. A woman with metallic brown hair stood behind me, and next to her a man with white hair. We all had tears running down our faces. Before us was a small black box. It didn't have anything in it, except for a picture, a picture of a little girl with brown metallic hair, in silver and blue.

FLASH! I opened my eyes. Our pack went back to our shelter. I sat there, watching Toboe put herbs and leaves on Kiba.

"Will that help?" I asked my voice quiet.

"I think, they should." He answered.

"Kiba?" I said suddenly.

Kiba opened his eyes, he tried to sit up. "Let's leave!" he said. But Toboe pushed him back down.

"That's unreasonble, considering your scars and empty stomach." Toboe told him. Kiba laid back down and closed his eyes. Poor, Poor Kiba.

"Actually one of us is full." Tsume said, looking to Hige.

"Well you guys didn't take any, so I had to eat all of it, all bye myself so it wouldn't go to waste."

"And what about the Koinu? Didn't think about her did you?" Tsume asked, threateningly.

"Actually." I said, "He did share with me..."

"Koinu, I'm trying to find a reason to punish him, don't get in my way!" Tsume said in a growl. I moved closer to Toboe, and hid behind him.

"Hige, go find us some food." Tsume barked the order.

"But why should I-?"

Tsume glared at him. And so Hige went off.

"I'll go too, to try to find some more herbs, or something." Toboe said, he got up and left too.

I got up, and walked in the same direction.

"You don't have to go." Tsume said. "If you got hurt out there then-" He stopped short.

"I want to help Kiba, he didn't get any food last night. While I ate to my full." I dropped my head. I felt so guilty.

"Don't worry about it." Tsume said. "We didn't ask for any food, and we didn't get any, it'll be alright."

"I still have to help him somehow." I said.

"Okay."

I followed Toboe for a while, but eventually I caught up with him. He was looked like he was hiding.

"Toboe-!" He turned with this desparate look on his face.

"Hige." He said. I looked to where he pointed. Hige was trapped in a cage. A large piece of meat was laying over to the side. Three of the other pack members were gatthered near the trapped Hige. We watched as they hit him, and he fell. A truck came and took him away.

"We have to do something!" I said.

"Go get Tsume, I'll follow them." Toboe ordered.

I nodded and ran back, but stopped. I turned back and ran after Toboe.

"Toboe!" I shouted. He stopped and turned.

"What is it?"

"Something's not right." I couldn' think of how to put it into words.

"We must hurry, they're getting away!" Toboe said desparatly.

Then suddenly a boy about Toboe's age, with dark brown hair appeared.

"Elanor!" he said.

I stood there stunned. Hige was in a cage, and I was frozen, like a frozen rose. My jaw chattered. I had never seen this boy before.

He advanced towards me. Toboe jumped in front of him and growled. "Not a step further." He showed his wolf form, maybe that would scare him away.

He didn't back away.

"It's alright. Elanor and I are friends." He said with a smile.

"Elanor, do you know him?" Toboe asked.

"N-No" I stuttered.

The boys face became angered and sad. That scared me.

"It's me, Ben."

I shook my head.

He sighed angerily. Then he transformed, he changed into a bat, and he flew off.

"We'll go together!" Toboe said. "Just in case that comes back."

We ran back to our shelter. When we got there Kiba was standing up with his jacket on.

"Kiba!"

"You shouldn't move yet!" Toboe said.

"It's alright." Kiba said quietly. "Elanor what is wrong?" He asked seeing the fear that was still on my face.

"This guy came and said he knew her, he tried to take her, he probably would have too." Toboe said.

"I didn't know him." I said.

"Where's Hige?" Tsume asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Toboe said. "He got caught in a cage!" Kiba wasn't expecting that, he looked angry.

"If he was caught by humans, then he'll probably have no problems fooling his way out."

"But that's not it!" I said.

"He can't!" Toboe said. "He was knocked unconscious by the wolves of this town!"

That made Tsume angry, "Why would they do such a thing!?" Kiba and Tsume were worried, I could see that, but they hid it with anger. "Where were they headed." He asked us.

"I don't know."

"Me niether." I said.

"Why didn't you cry out and tell us? You should have trailed them!" Tsume was shouting at Toboe, when I felt like it was my fault, but I didn't get a chance to answer.

"You're right...but that was when that strange guy came. I didn't know what to do!" Toboe said.

"Come on, let's go!" Kiba said he limped trying to leave.

"But Kiba!" He didn't listen to me.

"You're going to slow." Tsume said. He grabbed Kiba, he threw him over his shoulder, and we ran. We went into the town.

We found the leader there. (Kiba was walking on his own now)

"Where's our friend!?" Tsume asked him...

* * *

"She's with a wolf pack." Ben told Kathrin.

"Did she really not remember you?"

"No, she looked completely, different, almost. She, she seems so smaller. Like if she forgot who she was."

"Maybe she is trying to forget." Kathrin suggested.

"That is possible." A pale faced girl with short black hair said. "Some times, when somone tries to block a bad memory. Ben, Are you sure she didn't know who you were, or do you think she was just acting?"

"Oh no! She had never seen anyone change from human to animal, except for wolves. She doesn't know who I am, or who she is."

"Maybe somehow she subconsiously blocked more than a bad memory...Maybe she's lost all of them!" Kathrin said, terrified.

"She may not remember, but they will come back. Memories aren't always lost, they will comeback, hopefully." Akai said. "But that isn't what we should worrie about. If they find out that she is in that world, She'll be their first target." Akai said.

"We have to get her out of there." A boy with brown metallic hair said.

"We'll get her Peter, don't worry."

"Maybe I should go next. She must remember her own brother!" Peter said.

* * *

There you go, chapter 5. Ben, Peter and Ireth are my characters too. I have a copyright on them, so if I catch any of you trying to put her in your story I will-!!!!

(Don't worry, I don't really think anyone here would do that. I love all of my readers, because they always leave me reviews about the mistakes, and stuff I could improve on, and the awesomeness of story (Wink, Wink)...even though the story is supposed to be really sad.

Sierra

Return to Top


	6. Talking and Walking

We walked through the strange tunnel. The place were so long ago were so many wolves died. To try to get to Paradise. But the poisoness fumes were long gone, and it was safe for us.

We had saved Hige, and Kiba was almost healed. We got food too, and we werent so hungry anymore. Zari, I finally learned his name, he helped us, even after his pack hurt him.

"So what new memories have you aquired lately?" Kiba asked me, I guess he was trying to make a conversation.

"I remember, someone died." I said. "I was in an old place, with colored windows." I said.

"Maybe you were trying to forget something, and forgot too much?" Toboe wondered.

"I remember faces, sad faces." I continued.

Even though Kiba was trying to help, it didn't exactly work the way he meant.

"It was a sad memory, but I don't remember enough. I know that the one who died was a little girl, with brown hair...And that-"

"Yes?" Kiba asked. We were still walking.

"I had a memory that the girl wasn't dead, or she hadn't died yet. And, and she called me Rosa." I said.

"Rosa?" Kiba asked.

"Even though I don't remember much, I know what my name is, I don't know how, but I just remember my name..."

Kiba didn't understand what I was saying.

"My name is Elanor Rosaliin, Rosa-liin." I emphansized Rosa.

"Are you sure these are memories, they could just be dreams." Hige said.

I drooped my head. He could be right.

"No, I don't think so." Kiba said.

"Hmmm?" Hige hmmmed.

I looked up.

"She only has these, whenever she passes out."

"Why does she do that anyways?" Hige asked.

Kiba shook his head.

"I don't know, I don't understand anything." I said.

"You'll figure it out." Toboe told me. That made me feel better.

"What did the faces look like?" Kiba wondered.

"There was a boy with a dark brown hair, his eyes were brown too, he was shorter than me, and his skin was a little less pale than mine. The woman had brown hair, but I didn't see her eyes, she had them closed. She was very tall. And there was a man, he had white hair, like me, on it was shorter. He was very tall too."

"Maybe they were-" Hige stopped short.

"That's what I thought." I said. I knew he meant that they could have been my family. "But this place was very different, it was like this place only-"

"Only...?" Hige asked.

"The world wasn't all ice, there was more grass than snow."

The others looked confused.

"I'm sorry that doesn't make any sense, at all."

"It's okay." Kiba said.

Kiba made me smile.

* * *

After walking a long time we came to a forest. It was blacks and greens, I noticed, but at least it wasn't that grey and dirty white. It was very quiet in the forest. And there wasn't any animals nearby. That worried me.

"Where are the animals?" I asked.

"A big scary monsters ate them all up." Hige said.

"Shut up, that's not going to help. It wasn't even funny." Tsume said.

"I was just trying to help the mood."

"You are killing the mood, be quiet." Tsume said.

"I think I'd rather it not be quiet." I said.

"Don't worry you have good ole' Kiba to protect ya!" Hige said, he patted Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba glared at him. So Hige backed away. "Heh, Heh..." he laughed nervously.

"We scared them, didn't we...? I almost-" Then I felt incredibly embarrassed. I blushed and hung my head.

"Is it just me or can't any one else not smell the Lunar Flower?" Toboe asked.

"I wish-" But I stopped short. No one said anything.

"May I ask you something?" Tsume asked Kiba.

"Sure." Kiba said. there was something bothering Kiba, I thought. Something bothering everyone, but I didn't mention anything.

"Where are we going right now?"

"To Paradise." Kiba answered.

Tsume looked very annoyed. "And what is leading us there?"

"Instinct."

"I knew it." Hige said, we all stopped, except for Kiba. "Although it'd be nice if it actually feels like we're getting closer.."

Kiba ignored him and kept on walking. I would have followed but wolves must follow in order, the leader, second in command (Tsume was a lot more than that, but I don't know...) I don't know what Hige would be, but he had a good sense of smell, and in some things he was a lot smarter. Then it Toboe, that was because he was younger. Then it was me, I was the pup, or so they called me.

Kiba halted suddenly, and unexpectedly. A high pitch hum was what stopped him.

"That's-" Tsume started.

"An airship." Hige finished. "It must be those nobles."

"It hurts my ears." I said.

"I don't like the sound of this." Toboe said.

Suddenly the sky changed red and green lights appeared, and there was an explosion. The ground shook.

* * *

"So she's in a world almost covered in ice?" Peter asked.

"Yes, But that isn't the problem, she just doesn't remember us." Ben said.

Peter nodded his head.

"Good luck." Kathrin said.

Peter stepped through the door and enter the icy world. "It's almost perfect for you isn't sis?" He asked the icy wind. "Please remember me."

* * *

Here you go, chapter six, chapter 7 will hopefully be out to day, but I don't know. And please review...I love reviews good or bad. And I will do my best of answering questions without giving anything away.

Oh, and I have a humorous scene, when I started typing this I expected it to be depression until the end...maybe it isn't such a tragedy after all.


	7. The Girl With the Scent of Flowers

"I can feel it!" Kiba said his eyes wide. He ran in the directions of the lights.

"We shouldn't interfere!" Tsume yelled at him. But I felt something too.

"Can't you feel anything?" He asked. And he continued running. I was first to follow him, this time, and soon the others came along too. As we ran we saw a strange greenish pinpoint of a light fall from the sky.

* * *

Not all of the world is frozen, yet. There are still many green places, flowers, and trees. Sometimes the moon and sun can be seen. But very soon it will all end. We must find her before then. Or, she will not be able to come back.

The brown haired boy stopped typing. He put his lap top away. He changed. No one saw him change. No one was there. He never left a clue. A black jaguar walked past his sitting place.

* * *

The glimer of light fell to a mountain, only it was more like a clif with the top all flat. I don't know the correct term for it. And before I knew what had happened, we started to climb it. I keep learning thousands of new things about me and they all seem so strange. I was climbing the cliff as if I was born to climb. As if that was my point in life. 

It wasn't long before we made it over the cliff's face, and we came into a forest. Toboe had mentioned an itchy feeling in his heart, that's what Kiba had said about the feeling. That wasn't what I had felt though. My feeling was anxious, excited, waiting for something to happen. No one else really mentioned Cheza for a long time, except for Hige, he said he could smell her scent, and that it was coming from above us. (But that was when we were still climbing the cliff.)

"My heart is beating so fast for some reason." Toboe had randomly said as we walked through the forest. He blushed when he said that. He looked so cute when he did that.

It was so funny, after Toboe said that, Hige seemed kindof sing-songish. And Tsume who never shows his emotions, that I've seen so far, said that he was feeling kind of excited.

"I feel like I'm going to cry." I said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked me except for Kiba.

"I'm not sad or anything, I feel like I'm going to cry tears of Happiness." I told them. They nodded their heads understanding me.

After I said that we saw a light, a clearing of the forest. We came out to a big feild of wild flowers, and the sky was the bluest I had ever seen in my life...That I knew of.

But it wasn't just a field. There was a small lake, and water falling from a big rock sticking out of the side of some more cliff. It was beautiful. And familiar.

"It's like a wonderland from my dreams." I said. Toboe nodded in agreement with me. Our eyes searched and wandered over the scenery. Then Kiba gasped. My mouth fell open. There she was the flower maiden. And somewhere, I've heard that before. Flower maiden...It had a ring to it. It was a nice feeling. Kiba went to her first, and she hugged him. It was so beautiful and Kiba looked so happy and Kiba happy made me feel happy.

We left Kiba and Cheza alone. I walked with Toboe, Hige and Tsume. But soon, as always, the good feelings left as the scent of humans found us. Guns started off, and we raced to Kiba and Cheza.

"Kiba! There's humans everywhere!" Hige yelled. Kiba and Cheza were in an old room in the old ruin buildings we were wandering around in. Tsume was first into the room and he glared at Cheza. Cheza turned, a frightened look on her face. Her mouth fell open as they looked at each other.

"It's not her fault." I whispered, but no one noticed.

"No! That's not it!" Kiba said for him to hear.

"We shouldn't be argueing now! We need to find a way out!" Toboe said.

"We are trapped you know, how are we going to escape?" Hige asked.

Cheza stood up and started to bouncingly walk off. Kiba followed her. I didn't know who to follow. I wanted to go with Kiba, and Toboe. But I didn't want Kiba to have to look out for two girls, so I followed Hige and Tsume.

"Be careful Koinu, this is going to get dangerous." Tsume warned me. I swallowed a gulp, that thought was scary.

I followed right behind Hige. It was scary, trying to dodge the bullets flying through the air, aimed for me. I was supposed to be attacking the shooters, but I couldn't will myself to to, kill.

* * *

"Gun shots, and the sent of wolves, and a flower?" Peter asked himself as he wandered through the forest. Then he froze, even though there were many scents in the air, he recognized two. Two scents of which he memorized. _Them _and her.

* * *

Chapter seven...wow... I hope you've enjoyed these, please read and review. Chapter eight should be out before tomorrow, it just depends if I type fast enough. 


	8. More Strangers

"Elanor." He whispered. He saw her running with three others. Men were shooting at them. "Don't you dare touch her." He whispered to the men with guns. The boy pulled out a device. "I don't care if I'm interacting with your time, but will not let you have her." He growled. He pressed a small button on the device. POOFT! He held his breath as he walked away. The men didn't notice the gas released into the air. It was clear and there was no scent to it. Before it dissolved and became harmless, it entered the lungs of some of the men, and their world went dark.

* * *

I jumped over them, and hit their heads. They fell and I would get away. It wasn't the same as what Tsume and Hige did. They would actually kill them. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't make myself do that. I followed them into a large open area, that was a mistake. Shooting came from everywhere. 

"Get down!" Tsume told me, he pulled me behind this rock.

"Come on!" Hige said, he ran another way, we followed him.

* * *

"What?!" A man asked. He wore a white coat. 

"We've seen her in the frozen world." One of his officers told him. He burst into laughter. "What's the orders?".

"Go get her...Leone's first child...alone in the frozen world..."

* * *

We escaped, for the moment, and we had found Toboe, Kiba and Cheza. She led us to a room, without an escape door, we didn't know how we were going to get out. 

"Elanor!" A voice came.

We all looked up. A boy jumped down from where ever he was hiding. He stepped up to me, and hugged me. I gasped. I didn't know him. Then I heard Toboe utter a growl.

"Let her go!" Toboe told him.

"Stay out of this dog." The boy said. Toboe growled louder. And so did the rest of the pack. The boy released me.

"Do not insult the wolves!" Tsume growled.

"I do not insult wolves only dogs, like you." The boy said. Tsume got in a position to attack. But the boy jumped up high, and far, farther than we ever could. "Come back to us Elanor!" The boy called one more time before vanishing. I stood there stunned, the second person I've seen to already know me, or seem to.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked me. I shook my head no.

"I don't know."

* * *

Thanks to Cheza we found a secret way out and the men with guns couldn't get us, for the moment. There was a place where they did see us, but it wasn't long enough for them to do anything about it. And then I saw that guy again. The one with brown hair who embraced me. He gave me a smile and thumbs up. I didn't understand what he wanted with me. And how these people knew me.

* * *

We jumped down the cliff side, we landed on little ledges. We felt pumped with power. And we seemed very happy. When we got to the bottom Tsume and Kiba argued over Cheza. Kiba said that humans couldn't smell Cheza's sent. But soon we didn't think about argueing. The moon was visible and Cheza began to sing. Her voice was beautiful. And it made me sleepy. Toboe was the first to sleep, then Hige. Tsume was a little worried as Kiba fell asleep, then he slept too. I was still awake I hadn't fallen asleep yet. Cheza gave me a warm smile, and I closed my eyes and drifted. 

I was surronded by people I didn't know, but somehow I did know them. We played around, we ate food that was so good. And I was hugged a lot. It was a wonderful dream...

* * *

I awoke. I was near Cheza, and Tsume was still asleep too.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"They'll be back." She said.

I sighed. I was very content.

"What did you, you gave us nice dreams." I said.

"Yes. It's what you wanted."

"I want to know more about me." I said, "Do you know who I am?" I asked her.

"No. Except for-" She paused, she was unsure. "May I call you Rosa?" She asked

I smiled, I didn't know why. "Why, how do you know that name?"

"You are different, I don't know exactly. You are like a rose, in a sense. When I see you, I see a wolf and a rose." She smiled. And I did too.

"I don't remember who I am." I told her.

"It's in your heart. Nobody can tell you about you. Only you can find yourself." Her words were like riddles, but I understood. I had to learn on my own.

* * *

"I can't believe!" Peter cried. "Don't touch me!" He growled when Akai touched his shoulder. "How could she forget me!?"

Someone knocked on the door. Akai answered it, it was a girl with black long hair.

"Asea?!" Ben said.

"Didn't you call me?" She asked.

"No, why are you here I thought-"

"I asked her to come." Ireth said.

"But Ireth!"

"She isn't telling us something." Ireth said.

"Asea, do you know what happened to her?" Peter begged the girl in the green dress and cloak.

"I swore not to speak of that."

"But she will die!" Peter told her, tears running down the side of his face.

"That is what she chose." The girl with green eyes said. They shown no emotion.

* * *

Hoped you like it...Please give me reviews...I just love them...and I answer questions too...

Sierra


	9. A Whithered Flower

Sorry it took me so long to get chapter nine out... I kinda got in trouble...and grounded...so ya...

* * *

Kiba came back, and when that happened Tsume was all freaked out that he had left him with Cheza. It was funny…not one of those terrible fights they have sometimes… It wasn't long before Toboe and Hige returned. Hige brought back a pair of magenta boots for Cheza. She loved them. She danced in them, she was very happy. But then she stopped, her eyes froze onto something. Everyone turned and we saw an old woman. She came close, then removed her glasses, her eyes were pink, just like Cheza's, she was another lunar flower.

* * *

She took us to her home and told us many things of which I did not understand. My thoughts drifted else where, like they always did whenever something important to the pack happened. But I couldn't help it, the old woman reminded me of someone. Not the fact that she was old, but the fact that she knew something about Cheza that no one else knew. That made me remember something from long, long ago. 

I saw in my mind a pale hand reaching for me, I was in the dark, and in my wolf form. I gave a warning bark, but the hand didn't back away, as it reached I bit the hand.

"Ouuuch." The owner of the hand said. The hand backed away.

"It's okay sweety, I'm here…." A woman's voice said.

* * *

"Let's go Cheza." Kiba said. I turned and realized I had daydreamed through the whole conversation. I became alert noticing the new scent. But before I could almost recognize that too we left and went into the town.

* * *

"Please Asea, I beg you tell me what happened to her." Peter begged her. 

"I swore I would not answer." Asea said.

"Asea, this is very important, we must know how to help her." Ben told her.

"You cannot help, only she can help herself."

"She can't if she doesn't remember her own brother." Kathrin said with a hand motion toward Peter.

"In time she will remember."

"How much time?" Akai asked.

"In two to three years." was Asea's answer.

"That is too many." Kathrin said. A desparate look entered her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Peter and Akai asked. Ben understood.

"The Wolf's Rain world, have you not seen the end of it?" Kathrin asked.

* * *

When we were in the town we separated, but not too far away from each other. The new sent returned, and I saw that it came from a woman. She had blonde hair and a white jacket on. Another memory crept into my consciousness, but I could not, would not let myself zone out, the situation we were in was just to tense. We escaped barely back to the old woman's home, I suffered a terrible headeache, I would have to try and avoid those… 

We didn't go back in, except for Kiba and Cheza, after just a little while they came out, Cheza had tears fell from her cheeks. And I knew then, the old woman had died.


	10. Remembering of Something Forgotten

We walked on and on. I found it boring. Extremely boring, I wanted to converse with someone but I didn't know what would be the right thing to say. I sighed a bored sigh. I had hoped that a memory, I would remember, would surface, I could allow myself to daydream now, nothing important was going on. But nothing came to me and we continued to walk.

* * *

"Ah, that's right." Akai said. "The world she is in will last not much longer."

"What are you saying?" Peter asked.

"The Wolf's Rain world will have it's end soon. Like the end of a series of television shows, like at the end of a book." Akai said.

"Only much worse." Kathrin said her tone dark. "At the end of the world Kiba's wolf pack will all die."

* * *

Cheza and I stayed inside of an old yellow vehicle. Toboe would watch over us while Kiba, Tsume and Hige left. Kiba and them wanted to try and figure out what our enemy was planning.

Cheza sat in a bit of sunlight. She looked as if she was abosorbing it, just like a real flower.

"Well I'm stuffed." She said after a moment. "Rosa, you've barely spoken since earlier..." She said to me.

I looked back at her.

"Is something wrong?" Toboe asked, his expression looked concerned.

"Everything is okay I guess."

"You guess?" Toboe asked

"Well, I did start myself to remember something earlier, but because of the situation I stopped myself somehow, so then I had a really bad headache. So I'm trying to remember what I was supposed to."

"Oh, okay." He said, his worry seemed to fade, for a moment. Then I spaced out completely. I fell over, I couldn't move. My eyes were open and I couldn't close them. I couldn't speak, and my hearing began to fade. And then the darkness came.

My vision suddenly came back, only to another place. I watched myself, or someone who looked like me. The only thing different was that she seemed to be stronger, braver, and fearless. However, I could see a great sadness within the other me.

"Just follow the instructers." She said. A girl in green came into view, she nodded her head. Then a green flash of light filled the room. It took me to another place.

"Who are _they_?" Another version of me said. This time the one I saw of myself looked to be 11 or 12.

"_They _are evil people." A woman with metallic brown hair said. "_They _go after ones with special abilities, _they _tear them from limb to limb in toreturess labes. _They _are the reason why I am me. _They _are the cause of grief. _They _go into other worlds and reek havoc. _They _love it. And _they _will always hunt us." The woman answered.

Everything became a misty color. And I saw me, only different like before.

"Elanor, don't make me remember, please." She said.

"What?" I asked the other me.

"I am happy, we are happy, we don't have to remember anything." She said.

"I don't understand."

"Don't search for the truth, please." She said.

"Why?"

"That was the point." She said.

* * *

"What!" Asea said, not wanting to understand.

"You see that's why we must bring her out of that world." Kathrin said. "Or she will die."

"No, she cannot leave." Asea said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Everyone except for Ireth asked at the same time.

"I swore not to answer." Asea said.

* * *

"Rosa?" A small voice entered my dark world.

"Elanor?" Another voice followed.

My eyes opened.

"I remembered strange things." I said, knowing what Toboe wanted to know. A strange scent came to me as I sat up. I sniffed at it, I was curious.

"Elanor?" Toboe asked, he smelled the scent I did. "What is it?" He said, when he didn't recognize it.

"I know this." I said quietly. I got up and left the old veihcle.

"Elanor, Kiba said for us to stay here." He told me.

But I ignored him and followed the scent. I had barely moved when Kiba and the others came to me.

"Elanor, what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I know this." I said again.

"There's no time for this, we must leave, now." He said. I nodded my head, even though I wanted to know what this scent was. I turned a walked back to the pack but before I reached them a hand grabbed the back of my neck. Before Kiba and the others could get tense and knife was being pressed to my throat.

"Ah, the daughter of Leone wandering with wolves..." He laughed excitedly. He had appeared from out of the blue, out of nowhere. No one was expecting anything.

* * *

"Kathrin!" A voice called from the monitoring room.

Kathrin stood up, and ran to the owner of the voice.

"Kathrin?" the others asked, they got up and followed her.

She came to an identical of herself. Only the identical was male.

"Yes, Karth?"

"I've been watching the monitor and everything, but we have a problem." Karth said.

"What is it?"

"One of Melissa's men, he has encountered Kiba's pack." That was all he needed to say. So everyone knew their jobs and went straight to it.

* * *

Okay so now I'm a little bit ungrounded...and I finally found time to write chapter 10. Hopefully in the near future chapter 11 will be out. I hope your enjoying these... Please Review.

Sierra


	11. An Enemy of Both Worlds

"Heh, heh." The stranger lauged.

"Let her go!" Toboe growled. He moved foreward but the stranger put more pressure on the knife when he did that. Toboe stopped.

"Please let me go." I whimpered.

"Do you really think I'd let go? The eldest daughter of Leone, in my grasp! It's almost to good to be true."

"Let her go Arish." A strict voice from nowhere appeared.

"Huh?" The stranger turned, I saw a girl about 16 or 17, she had black hair, and a strange dress. "Well, well, if it isn't the Akai Yuki, Headmaster of Leone's Mountain." he said in a laugh.

"Let her go!" Another voice said. Arish turned, I saw a girl with red scarlet hair.

"And the amazing Kathrin Hart with her twin brother Karth." he said in a chuckle.

"I don't know why you're still laughing..." Yet another voice said. A boy came out, he was the first one to claim to have known Elanor. With him was the boy who had hugged her.

Arish began to pale as he realized he was surrounded. "Come any step closer and I'll kill her." he said threateningly.

"All right, go head." Kathrin said.

"But kathrin-?" The one who had hugged me asked Kathrin. Kathrin ignored him.

"Go head, I'd like to see you do it!" Kathrin challenged. Arish looked angry, but the knife didn't press more. "You won't will you? You want to take her to Melissa. If you kill Elanor Melissa will kill you." Kathrin said.

"Fine!" Arish said. He threw me to the ground, but he grabbed the first person he could find, Toboe. He grabbed Toboe by the neck and sqeezed. "Melissa said nothing about not hurting one of them."

"Toboe!" I called. I couldn't let anything happen to him, I just couldn't let him hurt Toboe. "Please sir." I said. I was so scared. "I'll go with you if you promise not to hurt him." I said, my body trembled.

"Are you serious?" He asked, excited.

"Yes." I said.

"NO!" The boy who had embraced me yelled. I turned and looked at him, why did these people care so much for me?

"Elanor, please it's not worth it!" He yelled again.

"It is to me." I said.

"Don't-" Kiba warned.

"I have to." I said. I stepped forward.

"Wait!" The girl with red hair yelled. I stopped a moment, and she advanced forward.

"Come closer if you want him to die." Arish said.

The girl paused a moment. "Take me instead, you don't want Elanor, her abilities are boring compared to mine." She said. Why would a stranger do that, for me?

"You make me laugh!" Arish said. "Melissa doesn't care about you, she wants the first daughter of Leone."

"Fine, take her." The girl said, "But I come to."

Arish paused, then he released Toboe. He fell to the ground gasping for air.

"I kept mine, now you keep yours." He said, his voice cold and cruel.

The girl moved forward, and I knew that I must go too.

"Rosa!?" Cheza said, a tear fell from one of her pink eyes.

"Elanor-" Kiba started, but stopped.

"Kathrin, you don't have to do this!" The first boy who knew me said.

"I have to Ben, we keep our words."

I came forward. The man grabbed our arms and pulled out a serenge and needle. I felt cold liquid enter my body, and my mind went blank.

* * *

Kathrin and Elanor fell to the ground.

"Kathrin!" Ben cried.

"Elanor!" Peter, Kiba and Toboe said at once.

Arish wore a wicked smile.

"You will pay for this!" Peter said, he advanced toward Arish. However Akai stopped him.

"A deal is a deal, we cannot break the rules Leone wrote." Akai said, her face was stricken and sad. "Let's go." She said, pulling the others away.

A veichlce came up, an old truck which resembled something like an ambulence drove towards Arish. Others alike him helped him carry Elanor and Kathrin into the back.

Kiba leaped forward to attack.

"NO!" Akai yelled. But she was too late, one of the men injected something into him too. He fell to the ground, he screamed as the torturess liquid entered his body.

* * *

Kiba awoke, he couldn't feel his body, his pack stood around him. They watched him. He grimaced as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm.

"Quiet." A soothing voice said. He felt the sharp pain again, he clenched his teeth.

"Why not let Cheza heal him?" Toboe asked. Cheza had tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Because she cannot help him." Akai answered. "Kiba, can you understand me?" Akai asked, her voice unusually smooth.

Kiba managed to nod his head very slightly.

"Good. Now do not worry, you will be alright. I must do a rinseout, which means I must remove the chemicals which were placed within your body, it will hurt." She said.

"It wouldn't if we took him to Leone's Mountain." Karth said. They were there too.

"I doubt _they _would let us." Akai said, nodding her head towards Kiba's pack.

"Prepare yourself." Akai said, she then injected him with another injection. Pain filled Kiba, and he too came into a world of darkness.

* * *

Chapter 11...Shivers very frightening...and strange...please review, I will get chapter 12 out soon.

Ja ne!

Sierra


	12. Memories From A Friend?

I awoke from a dark world, and as I left that dark world I entered another dark world. I was in a cage, it was too small for me, I could barely move. I sat up, as much as I could. I saw the other girl, the one with red hair, she was in a cage too.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this mess soon." She told me.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why did you try to help me? How do you know me?" I asked the questions that popped up through my mind.

"I'm Kathrin Hart, you don't remember us do you?" She said. I shook my head. "Well, I'm a good friend of yours, and your mother. In fact I was your mother's first apprentence."

"I have few memories, and I don't understand them." I said.

"Memories? Of what?" She asked.

"A little girl, with metallic hair." I said. Kathrin had a look in her eyes, but she turned. "Do you know who the girl was?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm the right one to tell you everything you've forgotten." She told me.

"Why?"

"I think I understand now, how you lost your memories, why you can't remember..." Kathrin said.

"What? Tell me please!" I begged.

"As much as I want you to come back with us, I think I should talk with our people first."

"Why?"

"I think you don't remember because you don't want to remember." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe someone erased your memories so you wouldn't remember something, so you wouldn't have to suffer with a memory."

"I don't understand."

"Well-" but she stopped suddenly. The vehicle came to a stop. "Elanor, lay down and pretend to be asleep." Kathrin told me.

"Why-?"

"Just do it." She said.

So I did, I laid down and closed my eyes

* * *

Akai finished her work. Kiba was recovering, and the rinseout was a success. He was resting. Her people and Kiba's pack had built a small shelter for themselves. 

"Kiba" Cheza said his name, she touched his cheek.

"He's going to be okay." Akai said.

Cheza looked at her. "What did they do to him?" She asked. She didn't understand.

"They injected him with-" She stopped Cheza didn't understand.

"Karth, can you explain this to her?" Akai asked him. Karth walked over.

"What do you not understand?" He asked Cheza.

"What did they do to him? Why can't I make him better?" She asked, her face so sad.

"They put lightening in his blood." Karth said. Cheza understood that. "You can't heal him because they used a power not of this world."

"Not of this world?" Cheza asked.

"Wait a moment." Karth said. He turned to Akai. "Akai, we should explain things to them."

"No, we can't do that, interaction with this world is forbidden." Akai sighed. "We've messed with this place enough..." Akai walked over to the rest of the pack, they were sitting on the ground. They weren't relaxed at all, they were tense, and quiet. Akai wondered if they would attack if she made a wrong move. "Which one of you is the leader?" Akai asked the wolf pack.

"Kiba...is." Toboe said. It was obvious that he was angry and scared.

"Kiba will recover. Is there anyone here secound in comand?" Akai asked.

"Tsume-" Toboe started but stopped.

"Fine then." Akai said. "Since you," Akai nodded to Toboe, "Seem to be on speaking terms, I will explain some things. Kiba is revovering, but he needs time, let him rest for say..." Akai paused a moment, she counted in her mind.

"In about 3 hours." Karth said. "He will be able to move then." Karth said.

"What happened to him-?" Toboe asked.

"It's complicated." Akai said, "But don't worry, in three hours you can be on your way, and you won't have to worry about us. You won't have to see us again." Akai assured them.

"Rosa." Cheza said quietly.

"What about Elanor?" Toboe asked.

"She belongs in our world, you don't need to worry about her. Just leave in 3 hours and forget about her and us." Akai said.

"Akai, let's go, we're done here." Karth told her.

Akai nodded her head. Her people followed her away from the shelter.

Toboe curious got up and followed, but they were gone.

* * *

Chapter 12, wow...Chapter 12 should be out soon. Please review... 


	13. Questions Half Asnwered

I felt a warm hand touch my arm, the truck started to move again.

"You can get up now." Kathirn said. I sat up, my eyes open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I thought we had gotten to their base." Kathrin said.

"Why did you want me to pretend to be asleep?" I asked.

"That way they wouldn't have to imobilze us again."

I nodded my head. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I haven't quite recovered yet from the last injection, but soon I'll be able to get us out."

"What do you mean?"

"What he did to us back there was making it so we can't use our powers."

"Powers?"

"My abilities goes along with being able to become a bird, yours is to become a wolf."

"But I am a wolf, that's just what I am, I don't have the power to become one, I am one."

Kathrin shook her head. "No, you were born human, your whole family was."

"I don't understand."

"Well, you see-" But she stopped. The vehiecle stopped, it was all very sudden.

"What-?" I asked.

"Something isn't right." She said. Suddenly, even more sudden than the sudden stop, a green light flashed and a great hole appeared in the side of the truck.

"Asea!" Kathrin said, suprised just as I was, but who was Asea?

"I can't believe you let yourself and her get captured..." A girl in a green outfit came to the side of the hole. I recognized her familiar green eyes.

"They were threatening her friend." Kathrin explained.

"I'm guessing from the fact that you're still locked up...that you were imbolized, and you haven't gained your strength yet...?"

"Why do you even ask? Just get us out of here." Kathrin said annoyed.

Asea nodded. She clapped her hands slightly then touched the bars. The bars vanished.

"Let's go, before those idiots regain conciousness." Asea said. I wondered what she had done to them.

Kathrin nodded, she pulled me along, and we ran far from the truck.

* * *

Toboe couldn't believe their pack was going to leave her. Leave Elanor with those strange people. 

Toboe opened his mouth, but Tsume spoke.

"She's with her own people, she's happy, don't worry about her." he said before Toboe could say anything, he closed his mouth as they continued to walk through the barren forest, the forest known as the Forest of Death.

* * *

"Alright, Elanor, don't worry, you'll see your mom soon." Kathrin said. Asea handed her a sphere device like thing. 

"How? We're in the middle of know where." I asked.

"This way, we're going to Leone's Mountain, your home." Kathrin said, but before she could activate the small sphere Asea put her hand in the way.

"She has to stay here." Asea said.

"What?" Kathrin asked. Obviously she was in utter shock.

"She won't remember there, and she will be in an even greater depression, than when she was when she came to me-" Asea stopped.

"What?" Kathrin demanded. I didn't understand, I never understood anything.

"I'm the one who erased her memories." Asea admitted, "Sorry, Elanor, I couldn't keep them from you anylonger."

"What?" I was so confused.

"You'll remember, someday."

"What did you do to her!" Kathrin demanded.

"I will tell you and the others when we aren't near her."

"Why!"

"I will explain later, let me take her back to her pack."

"I'll take her back, you go tell the others..." Kathrin said.

"No, they won't listen to me, they won't understand." Asea said.

"I don't understand either, I don't even know why I'm going to trust you." Kathrin admitted.

"She has to learn on her own, we can't force the memory back. That would kill her." Asea said.

That seemed to convince Kathrin some. "Don't lose her." She warned Asea. She sighed. "Leone's family is going to hate me for this...Go on, go, I'll see you back here in a little while." Kathrin told Asea. "Be careful Elanor, there are a lot of bad people out there looking for you.." She warned. I nodded, then a door appeared, it opened to a warm looking place. She entered, the door closed behind her and it vanished. I stared in awe.

"Where did she go?" I asked in wonder.

"To Leone's Mountain..." Asea answerd, "Come, your pack isn't far from the exit of the Forest of Death...You must be with them when they leave." Asea said.

"Why?"

"It's complicated, but that is the way it must be."

"I don't understand anything." I said.

"Soon you will. Come, if you follow my path it will be shorter than any other." She said.

When we walked it seemed different, like we were walking more than 12 inches each step. It was as if we were walking many miles at once. But that all faded, because we suddenly halted. A dark barron forest laid out in front of us.

"Go inside, and don't stop walking." Asea told. "You must reach their pack before they exit the forest."

"Why?"

"You must be with the flower maiden, you must be with her at all times." Asea said.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. Asea wanted me to make something happen, as if it would change the future.

"Go now or I will become like an enemy and chase you into the forest." She said, her eyes became like a green flame. I edged away from her.

"Why?"

"I gave you your warning." She said, and her eyes changed. They became bigger, her whole body changed at once. She transformed into a hideos creature. Her arms wrinked up and faded, her hair was vanished. Fangs putruded from her mouth. I fell down staring at the beast Asea had become. Asea's head rose 7 feet above mine, and hiss escaped her mouth. She had become a great serpent. A black tongue flicked out. Her eyes glared. I ran into the forest, faster than I ever had before. I felt the ground tremble behind me, I wondered if she was following me. So I ran faster and faster.

Then I stopped, I fell to my knees as I tried to catch my breath. The trembling ground behind me was gone. However, the ground vibrated once more, only in front of me. I screamed as the figure walked from the shadows.

* * *

"Asea! Where is my sister!" Peter demanded her. She didn't answer. 

"Kathrin, why didn't you-?" Peter asked, but she cut him off.

"Asea," She paused, she wanted to know why she had to stay. Kathrin knew that Elanor had to stay, but she just didn't understand the reasons. "Tell us why."

Asea sighed. "I want you to know that she made this decision on her own. And that I swore I wouldn't tell anyone." Asea paused. Asea knew that if they didn't bring back Elanor at the moment she remembered, Elanor would die. "But now you have brought to my attention that doing what Elanor asked me to do was a mistake."

"Of course it was!" Peter said. Asea ignored him.

"She must stay in that world until she remembers." Asea said. "The spell was for her to only remember little by little. No one can tell her whom she is, or anything about her, she will not remember that way. She will not believe anything you tell her until she remembers herself."

"That doesn't make any sense." Peter complained.

"She must live in that world to remember. Only in that world will she remember. If we bring her here, if she remembers here, then a repeat of this incident will take place." Asea said. "She will remember her depression, she will find a way to find me, and I will do it again." Asea told them. "The only way to save her is to wait for her to remember on her own, if that happens then she might find a reason to live on."

"What do you mean, 'live on'?" Asked Peter.

Asea sighed, she might as well tell them now. "Her alternative choice to her memories being lost was-" Asea paused. "She was going to die."

* * *

(whipes forehead) phew! was that intense or what?! Chapter 13 done already...wow...Chapter 14 should be out soon...Oh and Please please please please review! I'm dying to know what you think about the chapters. Plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeee! 

...At least people actually read the story...

(Sierra)


	14. Spoken Fears, Her Explanations

I screamed as the creature stepped from the shadows. However, it wasn't a monster, it was Kiba! He carried Cheza on his back; she looked as if she was withering... 

" Rosa?" Cheza asked, just lifting her head slightly to look at me. Kiba's eyes were wide.

"Elanor!?" Toboe asked, he came behind Kiba, and the rest followed.

"Toboe!" I said. He ran to me and embraced me. He let go of me, the rest of the pack sat down, they all looked tired and hungry.

"What happened?" Toboe asked.

"This strange girl saved me and Kathrin, and then they tried to take me to their place. But Asea, the strange girl told Kathrin I had to stay here. So the other girl, Kathrin, let me stay here, and Asea brought me to this forest. I was afraid to come in, so Asea changed into a giant snake and chased me here." I paused for a moment. "She said that I had to stay with Cheza no matter what." I said quietly.

"We have to get Cheza to water very soon." Kiba said he was holding Cheza in his arms. She was too weak to move.

"I think there was water where I ran from." I said. I remembered a slight reflection of light on a flowing mirrored surface. I didn't really take much notice because of Asea...

"How far?" Kiba asked desperation in his eyes.

"I don't know, I ran as fast as I could in here, I wasn't really paying attention..." I admitted.

"How could you not know something so simple!?" Kiba shouted at me. I flinched, and my head looked down. Tears brimmed and threatened to slide down my face. But then Kiba's voice became more gentle. "Sorry." He muttered.

I looked at him, not understanding, like everything. Then I noticed everyone but I was glaring at him.

"I am sorry." I said, I really was. "I was very frightened of the creature Asea had become. I mean she was kind to me at first, she saved Kathrin and me, and she let me come back to all of you. Then she changed, I just don't understand."

"Let's go." Kiba said standing up. The rest of us slowly stood up and followed.

* * *

"Why would she want to die?" Peter asked himself. 

"You wanted to die too." Asea stated her voice grim.

"I-I-" Peter stuttered, not sure how to answer.

"She knew how much more it would hurt her family if she did such a thing." Asea said.

"But this other choice was it really necessary?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"But you took everything away from her." Peter accused.

"She took it away from herself." Asea said.

"NO! You don't understand anything; you did something to her to make her hate us, to make her not want to come back!" Peter yelled.

"It is you who knows nothing." Asea's voice filled with anger, "Would I really do something like that to the daughter of Leone?"

"But you did erase her memories! What is the difference!?" Peter shouted.

Asea sighed; she knew she would be blamed for this.

"We have to get her back." Akai said. "We will get her back, so don't worry." She told Peter.

"No." Asea answered.

"What!?" Akai asked. "Memories may be lost but aren't destroyed; she will remember us again someday."

"You are right of that." Asea said but before she could continue Akai spoke more.

"Then we can bring her back here, she will remember, and we can help her." Akai said.

"No." Asea said simply.

"But Merenwen can help her, and-" Peter said with courage.

"No." Asea said again. "Merenwen may wonder her dreams, and your machines may try to force the memories, but they will not help. I created the spell, no one else owns it. She cannot remember here. You can't force her to remember, she can only remember on her own."

"But we can still bring her here, that way she will be safe." Peter said himself to hopeful.

"Did you not understand?" Asea asked more anger building up. "She is unable to remember here, she can only remember among her kind, among that world. That was part of the spell."

"We are her kind." Karth said, now everyone in the room was growing very angry with Asea.

"Not our kind, not the kind with special powers to change into this or that, but her kind the ones who are wolves. And in that world she can only remember." Asea told them.

"But-" Peter continued to argue with Asea.

"Do you not get it? Not only will she not remember, but if you force her to stay here, she will grow to hate all of you. She will fall deeper into depression than she was when she found me. And she will die."

Peter broke. His head fell, and tears streamed down his face. 

"What can we do?" Kathrin asked. Everyone hated Asea now, but they could only listen to her words now.

"Wait, time will unleash her memories." Asea answered.

* * *

"Elanor?" Toboe broke my thoughts. We were walking fast, we probably would have been running...but the others seemed very weak and hungry. 

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I can smell it from here, what's bothering you?"

I sighed, he was, seemingly the only one I could really tell. "I'm afraid." I answered, but not fully.

"We've got your back." Toboe said.

"I know. It's just, I'm afraid of me." How could I put my thoughts into words?

"How so?"

"I awoke in this world not knowing anything, and now I do know some stuff, but it's all twisted and confusing. What's going to happen when I remember?" I asked him. But before he could answer I spoke more. "What if before I lost my memories I acted different than I am now? And what if when I remember I won't be who I am now? What if I stop-" But I stopped, I wasn't ready to tell him that, not yet.

"You can tell me." He told me. I knew I could, but I just didn't want to, yet.

"Not today." I said in a sigh.

"There's more?!" He asked, as if he knew I had many things bothering me.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Akai asked Asea as she walked away. Peter and the others watched, wondering the same. 

"I'm going home, I have to feed Hebi." Asea answered.

"Hebi?" Akai asked.

"My snake at home. She must be starving." Asea answered again.

"You aren't really going to leave just to feed a snake," She looked at Asea, "You are aren't you?" She said after she saw how serious she was.

But before Asea left through the wooden door which had just appeared she turned to tell Asea something, a warning… "You must treat Elanor as if she belonged to the Wolf's Rain world. If you remove her then you will change the future."

"But she has already changed the future." Ireth said.

"Even though she has become a member of his pack, the original future of the story is the same."

"How can that be?" Ireth asked.

"Because she doesn't know the future." Asea answered.

Kathrin nodded her head, she understood. Asea briefly smiled, but after a second it vanished and she opened the door to her world.

"Can we still watch over her, like the other worlds?" Karth asked.

"Look but do not touch, and yes." She said, the last before she entered her time and space, and the door closed and dissolved into air.

* * *

"Yes." I answered. 

"I'm listening." He said truthfully.

"Well, before Asea chased me away, she said I had to stay with Cheza. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen her." I sighed again, I wanted to help but I just didn't know how to. Then I got a strange feeling from Toboe. He had stuff on his mind too. "And you?" I asked.

He sighed, "Remember the strange woman who wore the strange blue and red dress, and she had black hair with more red and blue?" He asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Well she told us that you belonged in her world, and for us to forget about you. But I could never-" He stopped short.

Then I gasped. "Maybe you were right!" I cried.

"Right on which subject?" Toboe asked.

"Remember right before we found Cheza, when we were walking through that tunnel, you said, "Maybe you were trying to forget something, and forgot too much?".

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Maybe I was trying to forget about something, maybe I left their world, came here and made myself forget!" I cried.

"But you wouldn't rather forget your whole life just so you wouldn't remember one thing, would you?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know, I don't know how I was before." I said sadly, wishing I could ask Kathrin some more questions, wishing I could finally understand.

* * *

The sound of a knock drifted through the house. It was an old house, it sat almost lopsided on the hillside. Great ramosa trees surrounded the house, hiding it from only a few gazes of the few people who lived in the tiny town. 

No one came to the door. The knocker knocked again. Alas no one answered. The knocker did not give in so easily. He knocked again, and again. But no one answered the door.

"Son of the Artist!" The Knocker yelled, and he knocked harder. The door flew open. A man with white hair stood inside. His pale skin seemed to pale more, and his pale blue eyes were wide.

"What are you doing here?" The white haired man asked the knocker.

"They believe the Girl in Green, even though she erased the memories of the Frozen Rose." The Knocker and the man in white had to speak with strange words, in case anyone was listening. It was their only protection.

"Why?" He asked the Knocker.

"She can't remember here, but in the frozen world. I am bound to their rules. And the once dream wanderer will take their side. It is your choice, but maybe you can help. Only among wolves, she says, can she remember." The knocker told him.

"I understand." The man said. "And I will not hesitate to help my daughter."

* * *

Okay I meant to get this chapter to you all yesterday, but I accidently deleted the whole thing T.T So I had to start just about all over, and so yeah...I finally finished it today...(Phew) That was work...) I hope you enjoy this, and the fact that it may be even more confusing than before. And Please review... 

(And thanks to Catbuddy I actually used spell check this time...hopefuly their isnt ani mespelings this tim...)


	15. What Is, What Was, What Will?

I screamed, as the red light connected with the solid earth.

"Elanor! Watch out!" Toboe yelled. I turned and saw the red light come for me. I closed my eyes as it hit. The ground blew up from beneath me, and I fell into an endless black pit.

* * *

"My I am called Kekuro" he said. Kiba took on look at him then turned away as if he didn't care. "May I join your pack?" Kekuro asked them.

"Why do you want to?" Asked Tsume seeing that everyone else was in too much of a bad mood.

"I'm looking for something." Kekuro said, with a glint in his yellow eyes.

"Well, don't drag us into your problems." Tsume said, obviously annoyed.

"It isn't just my problem, your looking for it too." Kekuro said.

Kiba turned at those words. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

" Paradise." Kekuro said. "Isn't that what all wolves are supposed to look for?" He asked mockingly.

" Paradise doesn't exist, now go away." Tsume said with a growl.

"But it does exist." Kekuro continued to argue.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at him. But that didn't stop Kekuro, he continued. "The flower maiden is your ticket there. Now I know she was with you, where is she now? Did you lose her? How foolish of you." He said, his voice was so calm so polite, but in a very menacing way.

Kiba jumped up, and tackled Kekuro to the ground. Kekuro gave Kiba a good fight, but seemed to still be very young. He somehow escaped Kiba's massive jaws, and he scampered away.

"Stupid pup." Kiba said. He wiped the blood from a small scrape on his shoulder.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was still alive, but how could I be? The light had hit me, hadn't it? I tried to sit up, but there was a pain in my shoulders, arms, and my back…everything hurt. I managed to turn my head. Toboe and Hige lay before me, gashes and scrapes all over them. I forced myself to sit up then; I crawled over them, and held their heads in my lap, as tears fell.

Another sound of exploding earth made me look away. Tsume was on the ground too, but Kiba, he was still up, but barely. Cheza was crying just as hard as I was.

"Stop, please stop." She said. The red light vanished. "I'll go with you, just please stop." She cried.

"Che-za" Kiba said her name as his strength gave away. Cheza knelt beside him.

"I will protect you." She promised him.

"No," He said, trying to say more, but he couldn't.

"It's okay now." Cheza told him, she stroked his fur as his head dropped. She went to Tsume and the others and stroked them too. Then she came to me.

"Cheza, don't go!" I told her. "Please, you don't understand how much Kiba loves you, you can't go!" I cried. I was too tired to stand, I tried to, but I couldn't.

"I know how much he loves me, and this is how much I love him." Cheza told me. I looked at her. "I love him so much that to save him I will sacrifice myself." She said. She put her hand on my shoulders.

"But he is willingly to do the same for you." I told her.

"It'll be alright Rosa, now rest." She said. She gave me a hug and before she left she lightly kissed my forehead, as if I were a sister. Then she went to that terrible being. She went inside his aircraft, and he followed behind.

"WAIT!" I shouted. He turned to look at me. I gathered myself, and limped forward. "Please, take me too!" I cried, I couldn't let Cheza go with him alone, I just couldn't.

"I have no use for you." He said his voice cruel.

"Please." I cried. I tried to think of a good reason to take me along. "I am the maiden's half sister! Please let me come!" I begged, I couldn't think of anything better…

He just looked at me. Then he burst into laughter. He made me feel foolish, even though I was being foolish… "Give me a good reason and you may come too." He said, still laughing.

I thought harder this time. Darcia needed Cheza, if Cheza were to get sick, then he would be very unhappy. "Cheza needs me!" I said at last.

"What?" He asked, no longer laughing.

"Without me she will perish." I said, I hoped I wasn't digging my own grave…whatever that meant…. "My name is Rosa." I told him. "She needs the daughter of the rose to live." I told him. He seemed to believe me, or almost. He wasn't sure. Was that good or bad? He then stepped towards me. I took an involuntary backwards step, but only one. He came closer and closer to me. Then he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into ship, he tossed me into a cage with iron bars. Cheza sat on a cushioned seat near me. We both cried at the same time as he took us away.

* * *

"WHAT!!!!!!" Akai cried. She hit Karth over the top of his head, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"What good would it have done us?" Karth asked. "We are not supposed to mess with the frozen world; this is the way it is until Elanor regains her lost memories." Karth told her.

Kathrin turned in her seat, Asea sat at the table. "You knew this, didn't you?" Kathrin asked her. Asea looked up, she was eating Ramen noodles.

"Knew what?" She asked. She had just recently returned to the Mountain. Akai had ordered her to remain here until Elanor remembers.

"Knew that she would go with Cheza when Darcia came to kidnap her."

Asea sighed. "Yes, I knew." She answered.

"Then why-?" Kathrin started to ask.

"She will only be with Cheza for a short time, when they separate Elanor will encounter things familiar to her, and her will to remember will return…" Asea answered before Kathrin could finish asking.

"Did you know that would happen?" Kathrin asked, astonished.

"No, but she did. She studied the frozen world, day and night. She memorized all of it. And she knew what would happen if she went here or there."

"Who knew?" Asked Kathrin.

"Elanor, of course, she was the one who planned all this."

* * *

Chapter 14, I mean 15...wow...15 chapters...(I'm very impressed with myself, I've never wrote 15 chapters before!) Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review...

(I used the spell check( to Catbuddy) again...I think I can get used to that...


	16. A Deathly Fall, A Reason to Grieve

A girl sat in front of the laptop. She had black hair with scarlet red, and electric blue highlights. And she wore a kimono, it colored with reds and light blues. She looked at the frozen world projected on the screen. Then she looked within it, she smiled. It looked fun.

* * *

"You stupid child!" Darcia yelled at me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me harshly out of the cage, he swung open the door, and we were very high up. 

" ROSA!" Cheza screamed. A gush of air pushed against me, but it didn't stop me from falling. The ground came closer and closer. And I knew I would not survive this time.

I had tried to break from my iron barred cage. And When I seemed to get it wide enough for me, he caught me. He knew I just wanted to try and get Cheza and me out of here. He knew that she didn't need me. And so he left me fall.

* * *

" KATHRIN YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW OR SHE WILL DIE!" Karth screamed at Kathrin. He was watching her fall. 

Kathrin jumped through the portal, but Asea had grabbed her shirt. "You must not interfere!" she said her green eyes in flames.

"LET GO!" Kathrin screamed, her scarlet eyes blazing wildly. But it was all too late.

" KATHRIN, GO NOW!" Karth screamed. Elanor wasn't going to survive, she was falling much too quickly. Kathrin tried to release Asea's grip on her shirt, but Asea would not release her.

"RELEASE HER ASEA!" Akai yelled. But even if they did catch her, the force of the fall would still have killed her.

* * *

The ground came to me. And I screamed as a brief pain filled my body. Then my scream froze as I entered a dark world.

* * *

" KATHRIN!!!" Karth screamed. Then everyone heard her hit. Blood spilled over the dry ground, and she was gone. 

"ELANOR!!!" Everyone, except Asea, screamed. Kathrin slapped Asea, as hard as a scarlet phoenix girl could. Asea released her grip. Kathrin went to the computer screen in horror knowing even her healing tears couldn't save her now.

"Can you try?" Karth asked. His voice small. Kathrin was so glad that Peter wasn't here; he was staying at his family's house for the weekend. Ben was out. Ireth too, she was doing some study group somewhere another, but what did it matter now? Now that Elanor was dead.

* * *

Kiba and his pack, and the new member Blue sank to the ground. They had been shot at, and chased, and now they would rest. 

"Hello." A familiar voice said, only a little bit smaller.

Kiba and the others glared. Kekuro had returned.

"Go away." Tsume said.

"But I've come to apologize…" He said. Kiba and the others looked at each other. They wondered together; _what was up with this kid? _

_"_Excuse me?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." He said, and he did look honest. "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, I was afraid that if you thought I was too young or weak you wouldn't let me join your pack. I truly am sorry. So please reconsider the thought of letting me go with you." He asked.

"What the heck!?" Hige yelled. He and no one else could believe any of this.

"What I told you is the truth please let me go with." He asked again. "Please, I just want to travel with, I will find my own food, so you don't have to worry about feeding another person." He proposed.

"Why are you so desperate?" Kiba asked.

Kekuro sighed. "I am looking for Paradise." He said. "If I do not find it soon the world will freeze over without me. I know how close you are to finding it. I am hoping you can assist me."

"We assist you?" Tsume asked in a chuckle.

"I would be willing to assist you all as well to. Help you with finding food or safe passages through cities."

"What do you mean by safe passages?" Kiba asked.

"I can read and write, and forge identifications." He said. "I also have money."

"Wouldn't that take a long time to process?" Asked Hige.

"Not if you have me." He said. "I can get us into any city within minutes."

"How?" Asked Tsume.

"It's a secret." Kekuro said.

"Can we trust a stranger with many secrets?" Hige asked the others.

"Not only strangers but friends and family members, and everyone have secrets. Mine won't bring danger to any of you." Kekuro said.

Kiba stood up and started walking again, slowly everyone followed. Tsume walked beside him.

"Can we trust him?" Tsume asked.

"No." Kiba said.

"Then he may not join us." Tsume decided.

"No." Kiba answered again.

"What?"

"I don't care what happens to him, but we will not deny someone into Paradise, we do not have that right. If it is his will he may follow." Kiba answered.

Tsume stopped walking, he turned to Kekuro. Black wolves were hard to trust and Tsume wouldn't give Kekuro any. But Kiba was right; they did not have the right to deny anyone of Paradise. "You," Tsume said towards Kekuro. He looked to Tsume. "You may follow." Tsume said, but then he turned and caught up with Kiba.

Kekuro smiled and he whispered to himself. "I did it; I got into their pack, Christopher."

* * *

When Kathrin and the others got to the place Elanor had laid, her body had vanished. The blood remained, but the body was gone. 

"Could someone of-" Karth started, but he stopped.

"No, there would have been a trail of-" But Kathrin stopped, more tears threatening to flow.

They had locked her up, Asea. They blamed her for Elanor's death. Asea sat in her cell; even her magic and alchemy couldn't break the lock. And she let only a single tear fall.

"I'm sorry Elanor." She whispered to herself. "I followed your directions. I followed them almost perfectly, but maybe not perfectly enough. I am sorry." She sobbed.

* * *

The place where the girl sat was gone and her laptop screen was dark.

* * *

Here is the part of the story that puts it in the 'tragedy' category (T.T)...anyways review and chapter 17 will be out soon. I meant to end the story a long time ago...but I doubt I will anytime soon... (Sierra) 


	17. Where Did She Go? Where Did I Go?

My fall slowly came to a halt. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move, and I couldn't feel me. I thought that maybe this was death. I mean, what else could it be? I had fallen and hit the ground. I was dead. I was gone. I couldn't do anything. But then…How could I think? Perhaps, maybe this was judgment, for me. I didn't know if I had a religion or not. Did I ever believe in anything? I didn't know. How could I not know? A red dim light appeared. It seemed like the light from a fire. What terrible deed had I done to end myself up here?

* * *

Kathrin watched the video again. Trying to figure out how her body could just vanish. The video saw her fall, then hit, the blood, her scream. It showed her lay still, then her body fade away. How could this be?

" Kathrin!" Akai said running to her.

"Did you find anything?" Kathrin asked.

"The spilled blood," Akai said, "Is only sugar mixed with red colored water."

"What! Does that mean, Elanor is still alive?" Kathrin asked.

"I don't know what it means. Perhaps someone tried to make it look like she died. Maybe- Oh I don't know." She said shaking her head. "Just don't tell Peter yet."

"Well of course we aren't going tell him yet. His family has already had enough grief, enough death. We shouldn't give them high hopes yet, or devastating news, not yet." Kathrin said.

* * *

"I'm so hungry." Toboe moaned. Everyone was starving too.

"We could-" Kekuro started, but Tsume interrupted him.

"We don't need your opinion." Tsume barked at him. Kekuro became silent.

They continued to walk on, despite their hunger.

* * *

Then a bright light came on. It blinded me. Then suddenly I could move again. I could feel my feet. But gravity returned to, so I fell down on my backside.

"Ouch." I whispered. It had been such a long time since I had spoken or so it seemed.

"There I think it's safe now." Came a new voice. It seemed optimistic, and hyper. Something Elanor was not used to.

"Who are you, where are you?" Elanor asked looking around. But all she saw was light.

"I'm right here in front of you." Said the feminine.

"I can't see you." I said. "The light is too bright."

"Oh, sorry." The light dimmed. And she could see.

"Akai?" Elanor asked. The girl was Akai. The black hair with blue and red highlights, the strange outfit with reds and blues, it had to be Akai.

"Me? Akai? Yeah right! I'm not a strict unfun person…Are crazy?" The girl laughed.

"But you look just like her." Elanor starting to stand. She was in a small white room, it had no door nor windows. A wooden table and two chairs, with a laptop on the table was the only thing visible in the room. Elanor couldn't see where the light came from, it was just there.

"My name is Amewen. It means Rain Maiden in Elvenese, Japanese and Elvish combined." She said with a laugh.

"Those are different languages, aren't they?" I asked.

"Of course, Japanese is from Japan, and Elvish, the language J.R.R Tolkien created. You know, from Lord of the Rings?"

"I've never heard of that." I told her.

"Oh, oh well."

"Are you sure your not Akai?"

"No I am not Akai Yuki, we aren't even related, well not really anyways."

"How can that be?" I asked.

"You'll see, are you hungry? Here have a cheeseburger." She said. She sat down at the chair, I followed her and sat down too.

I didn't know what a cheeseburger was, but it sounded good nonetheless. I watched, then in amazement, as Amewen typed something onto the laptop. I didn't know anything, like how I knew that that was a laptop, and things like that. Suddenly, something materialized onto the table.

"A cheeseburger." Amewen said.

She handed it to me. I ate it, and she ate too. She promised she would explain things to me after our meal was done. Maybe I did die, but then where was I? Did I go to Heaven, or the other place...Or maybe I wasn't dead, and maybe she could tell me about me.

* * *

Well there you have, chapter 17, I kind of did that in a rush, sorry about that...But I don't know if I'll get another chance to be on the computer today... Hopefully you've enjoyed this...please review...I love your reviews...

(Sierra)


	18. Conversation In the Little White Room

* * *

I sat in the white room, at the little wooden with Amewen, as she told many things, and answered many of my questions.

"The reason I look like Akai is because, well I'm her alter." She finally answered after we finished eating.

"Alter?" I asked, I didn't recognize the word.

She seemed to think a moment before speaking again. "Um, do you understand that there are different worlds, everywhere?"

"Um, I kind of had a feeling that it was like that…"

She smiled, "Okay, so some worlds have the same people in it as other worlds, only with different lives and abilities."

Then I wandered..."Do I have an alter?"

"I don't know. Only you know, and you usually don't realize until you meet them."

"How can that be if you are in a different world?"

"Well, some people like Sierra Leone, created a device to transport you to those worlds. And sometimes there are hidden portals in some of the worlds."

Sierra Leone! Didn't that girl Kathrin say something about someone named Sierra, Oh! I couldn't recall it though..."That name sounds familiar."

"What name?"

" Sierra Leone."

"She should sound familiar; she is, or rather, was the greatest of all of us."

"I don't understand."

"Have you heard of _Them_?"

"Yes, I think…don't they do terrible things to people who are different?"

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, Leone created The Mountain Organization so she and others can defeat Them."

"Okay...So...why should her name sound familiar...?"

"Because, everyone, like us with different abilities, knows who she is, was, because she tried to save all of us."

"Why do you keep saying "Is" then changing it to "Was"?"

"Because she died or so everyone believed. Then she reappeared for just a little while to just a few people, and then she vanished for 4 years. No one is sure if she is still alive or not..."

Even though Amewen was answering many of my questions, more were being born. It seemed, the more she answered my questions, the more I became confused.

"Are you having trouble understanding?" She asked me as if she could read my mind.

"Yes." I told her.

She sighed. Then I sighed, how was I ever going to learn anything?

"Oh!" I gasped; I hadn't introduced myself to her yet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name yet!" I said apologizing.

"It's alright; I'm not really supposed to mess with worlds which aren't my own anyway."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, I don't belong in this world." She said, simply.

"What world do you belong to?" I asked before I could think of the important questions.

"Well, a mixture of two. Don't worry; you don't need to worry about them. You'll never learn of them anyway, so you don't have to take time out of your life to worry about it."

"I wonder what world I belong to." By me saying this, it seemed to throw her off; she wasn't expecting me to say something like that.

"What do you mean? You belong in this world." She said.

"Well," I didn't really know, she could be right, she could be wrong, and maybe, she didn't know anything about me. "I woke up here, that's for sure."

"Come again?" She asked as if she didn't hear me correctly, "What do you mean, 'awoke'?"

"I woke up here, as I am now. When I did I couldn't remember anything about me. Who I was, and where I came from. All I knew was my name, and that I could become a wolf."

"What did you say your name was?"

I hadn't told her my name yet...but, oh well. "Elanor, Elanor Rosaliin. I don't know if I had a third name or not." I told her.

She fell out of her seat, and hit the floor with a Thump!

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She demanded. "No wonder I couldn't read your thoughts, it's not because of 'no memory'!" She yelled, but not at me, I don't think, anyway. Then her words caught me off guard...Read my thoughts? What did that mean? Maybe, maybe she does know me after all...

"Um..." I started, but I didn't know the correct way to interrupt her...

She turned to me, her eyes big, and then she just started to laugh, for no reason at all! "I'm sorry; you just surprised me, that's all." She said as she laughed. Then she sat up, and climbed back up into the chair and her laughing came to a sudden stop. She then asked, her voice was now serious. "Now, explain to me, daughter of Leone, what are you doing here?"

"Daughter of Leone? What do you mean?" I asked, very confused now.

"You are the first daughter of Leone." She said her voice mystic.

"But you said Leone died."

"I said she vanished."

"But you acted as if you didn't know."

"Most people aren't aloud to know."

"But how did you know?"

"I have sight."

I stopped, "What? So do I, but-" She interrupted.

"Not, to be able to just _see, _but to have Sight, it means I can see into the future."

My mouth fell open, and then landed on the floor (not really). "What are you?" I asked her.

"I am what I am. You should know, or rather you will remember."

"But I can't remember." I protested. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"No, only you can find you."

"But-"

"It all makes sense now." She said.

"No it doesn't." I whispered, I knew that she had not spoken to me.

"That's why I saw you fall, if I hadn't saved you, you would've died." She said, but not to me. Her eyes were out of focus.

"Can you please explain everything to me now?" I begged. She came into focus then.

"Yes, yes I can." She said, but her voice was still a little bit distant. "But I won't. You must remember on your own. You are learning things you have already learned, you are not aloud to do that. You are wasting time, precious time."

"But where am I supposed to go?" I asked her. Her eyes went out of focus again. "Amewen?" I called her name, but she didn't answer. "Amewen!?" I called again, she was scaring me. "AMEWEN!!" I shouted. Finally she came out of her daydream, or whatever it was.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"What were you-?" But she answered before I could continue.

"I was looking into your future, I was curious of what would happen." She said. She paused, and then continued with her confusing words. "You must go now."

"But can you not tell me anything at all?" I asked her.

"I can tell you nothing your memories, though lost, already know."

"I understand that much, but I don't know what I already know." I told her, my own words confused me. Hopefully she understood.

She sighed. "Ask a question, if I refuse to answer, then-" She understood my twisted words.

"Then I already know, but you'll explain to me what I never knew?" She nodded her head, and I was grateful, and excited that I finally understood something.


	19. Answering Questions in a White Room

The continue of the Conversation in the Little White Room... Hopefully we will be able to move on by chapter 20..

* * *

"Can you tell me what this room is? And how I didn't die when I fell?" I asked, the first thoughts coming to mind. 

"Sure, but I doubt it'll make sense right now…This room is a creation of my own, it's like another world, only with one inhabitant, which is I. And the whole world is just one room." She paused and looked at my confused expression, "You don't have a clue, do you?"

"No." I told her, she laughed, and then continued explaining things to me that made no sense.

"I made the entrance of this world in the place you would hit. Then I deleted the gravity here, making it so gravity didn't exist, therefore you came to a stop without dying…" She added.

"Um, okay…How do you know I was going to hit here?"

"I answered that one already." She said simply.

"Oh, right…um, why did you say you couldn't read my mind?"

"Oh that's right, an ability of mine I forgot to mention…." She said laughing, "I can read most peoples' minds…."

"Why can't you read mine?"

"Because you're _her _daughter…" She said, I didn't understand that, not really, but I just went along with it.

"You said members from the Mountain aren't supposed to interact with people in other worlds…yet you saved my life before you knew who I was, won't you get in trouble?"

She laughed again, but became serious. "Yes I probably would've gotten in trouble, if you really were part of this world…However I am not a member of The Mountain's Organization."

"Then how-?"

"I stayed with your Mom for a while, but never joined, I had things to do." She said.

I thought on that a moment, but then thought of the girl with metallic brown hair…

"Why did I want to erase my memories?"

"It wouldn't be right for me to answer that."

"What will happen when I remember?" Would I still be the same person?

"Well, logically, you should be merged with the part of you whom has your memories."

"What about, what if…?" I couldn't think of how to form the words.

"Go on." She urged.

"Say that if I remembered what I tried to forget, would I try and want to erase my memories again?"

"Oooh." She said. "That is a good question. I would guess that you would remember your memories when you found a reason to not want to erase your memories."

"Guess?" This was just a guess.

"Well, my friend, Asea, would probably give you the same answer."

"I know Asea!" I said, recognizing the name.

"She's a good kid, messed up, but good."

"Why does Kathrin not trust her?" I asked thinking of what Kathrin had said to Asea.

Amewen shrugged. "I haven't been to the Mountain for nearly a year. I don't know what happened between them."

I was silent; I tried to think of more questions. And I did ask more, but Amewen didn't answer them. After a while I became tired, and she let me sleep. She typed on her computer and two beds appeared, and I got to dream peaceful dreams, or so I had hoped…

* * *

Hopefully chapter 20 will be a little more exciting, this one was a bit of a bore (yawns). But it needed to happen, get a few things explained, or rather just more riddles...I hope your enjoying the story...and I do promise more action in the next chapter... 

oh and the more reviews you give me the more chapters I'll give you...(actually whether I know your reading or not, I will continue to write(marks out write) type)

(Sierra)


	20. Leaving, On Friendlier Terms, Explained

Darkness avoided me. I sat in a fog, misty, white, and grey. It swirled around me, and I wondered where I was, and what I would see.

"Konnichiwa"

"Hello, Good afternoon."

"Ja ne"

The voices were unfamiliar. And the words spoken were unfamiliar, some of it, anyway. The voice speaking the Japanese was older than the one answering in English. The voices faded deeper into the fog.

Then images appeared, I knew they would. I saw a grand mountain, but it faded, like the other images, but it turned black instead. Light returned, and I saw a room with a high ceiling. I knew, somehow that I was inside the mountain, that this mountain was the Mountain, Leone's Mountain, that Amewen, Kathrin, and random others had spoken of.

Boys and girls walked in and out of the room, as if they were in charge. And I saw me again, running through the room, tears falling from the sides of my face. I wanted to know why I was sad, I needed to know.

Kathrin, I recognized her, she stopped the other me. She tried to stop my overflow of tears. 'I' pushed her to the side and continued to run. _Why am I so sad? Why did I do this to myself? Why can I not remember? What was so terrible?_ I asked her, but she, or 'I' only ran. I pulled away from that memory, or dream, or…or what ever it was that I saw.

"You have to leave now." A whispery voice said. The fog pressed around me, and I couldn't see.

* * *

"Come on, you have to leave now." The whispery voice changed into Amewen's.

I opened my eyes. I was in one the beds, in the white room.

"I'm sorry, but you must catch up with your pack, or you'll have even more troubles remembering."

I sat up. "The images don't explain much." I said, I doubted that Amewen understood what I meant, but amazingly she did.

"I know, they are strange, until you pull them together. Like as many have said before, 'it's like a puzzle'."

"That doesn't make sense." I told her.

"Well it would if you've read a lot of books, like me." She said with a laugh.

* * *

"We have to get food soon!" Toboe said, as his stomach growled. However, it wasn't the first, the others' stomachs growled together.

"I agree." Hige said.

"Of course you do." Tsume said with a bitter laugh, "You were the first to mention your hunger."

"I know you don't like me very much." Said the quiet voice of Kekuro, still he was following them.

"Shut up." Tsume said, annoyed bye Kekuro's existence.

"I do have some food with me." He said. It would have been out of line to say anything at all; he would have been scowled at if he had. But this time he knew he could get away with it.

"You have food?" Toboe asked.

Kekuro nodded his head. He pulled out of his backpack, that they hadn't noticed he had, little plastic bags with sandwiches.

He passed them out to each member of the pack, and each bag held four sandwiches. Kiba eyed the sandwich, he was starving hungry, but he was still suspicious of the new comer.

"Why would I poison it?" Kekuro asked Kiba, noticing how he looked at the sandwich. "I was originally saving it for me." He said. That seemed to convince Toboe and Hige, and they shoved it into their mouths. The other three sniffed their's, but they ended up eating it anyway.

* * *

Amewen took me from the white room and we walked a long way. After me, asking many questions, with none of them answered, we stopped.

"This is where you go alone, until you meet up with your pack." She told me. I nodded my head. And started walking, but she grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute." She said as she pulled me back. "Here." She pulled out of nowhere a frosted tan white leathered book bag like thing and she handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It contains several things to help you, food, a compass, just in case, a pad of paper with pencils, and a sharpener." She took a breath, but I interrupted before she could continue.

"Why would I need paper?" I asked.

"You'll thank me later. There is some other stuff in there too. You'll see them, don't worry." She paused then her expression became serious. She held onto my shoulders, and looked down to me (She was a lot taller than I).

"In the near future an even will occur when your hope will seem to fade. But do not loose it!" She smiled, "Sorry to speak in riddles, that's the only way I'm allowed to tell you your future." She chuckled a bit, and then continued. "A question, white wolf child," She said. "When are you strong and when are you weak? When are you feared, when are you pitied? And no harm shall come to you, rather an embrace warm hug." She smiled again. "Well I have to go." She said, and started to walk in the opposite direction.

I thought on what she said. _Wolf form, when I am a wolf I have power…but in this form._ I looked at myself; I am just a child… I said to myself. Then aloud I spoke.

"Humans will care for the girl!" I yelled at her. She turned her head. "But will chase the wolf!" She nodded, and then vanished.

But why did she tell me this? I wondered.

* * *

They finished their meal, seeming more alive. Kekuro was a stranger, but a member too. He could be trusted, but would be watched, making sure they truly knew where his loyalties laid.

* * *

Kathrin, Ben, Karth, and Ireth paced around the place where Elanor had hit. Ireth would feel the ground now and then, trying to understand what the rest of them questioned. Where did her body go?

"Amewen?" Kathrin asked in completer surprise. "I thought you were still in Japan?" She asked.

Amewen came up to them, a smirk on her face. "I took a break, and this place looked interesting. I didn't expect you all to be here."

"Elanor-" but Karth stopped; he didn't know how to tell her what they knew.

"Ah" Amewen said. "You were the ones looking for her."

"What do you mean by that?" Kathrin asked.

"I didn't know she was Sierra's daughter." Amewen admitted. "I thought she belonged here. I knew you'll would have been angry if I had saved someone when I wasn't supposed to interfere, so I made the illusion of her body hitting, with 'real' blood." She answered.

Everyone, except Amewen sank to the ground, completely relieved.

"So she's alive?" Kathrin asked.

"Of course." Amewen told her.

"Thank you" Kathrin breathed.

"You all okay?" Amewen asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Yep!" Kathrin said jumping up. "So did you stop trying to convince your brother?" She asked.

"I thought you were all depressed, or something." Amewen asked, confused bye her mood swing.

"I need a distraction." Kathrin admitted. "All of us do, so tell us what happened!"

"Oh…Kay then." Amewen told her. "He freaked when I showed him a picture of when he was a baby." Amewen said. The others stood up, interested in Amewen's story.

"So what happened?"

"He chased me with his sword, but it was futile. Listen, I'd love to stay here and tell you the whole thing, but I've got to be going. This place is just too chilly for me." Amewen left, and the others went back to the Mountain, relieved that Elanor was alive, and laughed at the thought that Amewen was teasing her brother…

* * *

I know I know, the ending had nothing to do with the story at all…but well, yeah, you'll see, sometime another I'll explain Amewen's story…Well hoped you enjoyed chapter 19, I mean 20…WOW!!!!20! Already! Wow…20 chapters…that is so cool! Please review, you know I love them!


	21. Past: Enemy, Present: Ally, Future: ?

I walked alone, for a long time. It seemed to me to be easier to travel as a wolf. I could travel faster that way, but I didn't see anybody, or anything, except for the silent scenery. I sighed once more. Where was my pack?

* * *

"We found one of them" The voice came from one of the walkie-talkies

"Describe it." Said the female voice.

"A pure white, small, very small. Pale blue eyes and a female."

"Bring her in. But don't hurt her." She said, warning them.

* * *

I sighed; yet again, how long would I go without seeing anyone? I sat down, my pack which Amewen gave me still hung to my shoulders. They blended in with my fur; no one could tell that I was wearing one…as a wolf anyways. I was just about to change my shape when I felt a piercing pain in my side. I looked down, a needle penetrated my skin. My version slowly blurred, but I stayed conscious enough to see, to understand what had happened. Men in uniforms, like the ones after we met Cheza, who shot at us. They came forward, and took me away.

* * *

"Wow, she's beautiful." She said.

"What do you want us to do with it?" An officer asked.

"Nothing, she is in my possession now. I'll care for her."

"It is a wolf; it could rip you to pieces in minutes." The officer said.

"Not quite. She is a wolf, but a young one, much younger than the rest. She's just a pup. I don't know how she survived this long…"

* * *

A knock sounded on the silver wooden door. Swift and grace footsteps were barely heard. The door creaked open.

"Ceara! What are you doing here?" A silvery voice asked the knocker, now no one as Ceara.

"Oh, Merenwen." Ceara cried, tears falling from her cheeks. She staggered to the ground.

Merenwen caught her, and helped her up. "Come on in sister; tell me what I already know."

* * *

I awoke, the drossiness faded away. I laid on hard cold steel. I was still in my wolf form, but that had landed me into a cage. I looked around and smelled the air. The medicine smell stung my nose. Something about this place released memories which I didn't think I was ready for.

* * *

"Now you know Elanor is out there, so why are you crying now?" Merenwen asked Ceara.

"It's not just Elanor, but Peter and Christopher are gone, no one at the mountain knows where too. I'm so scared, Merenwen, where is my family?"

"They are safe." Merenwen assured her.

"But where are they?"

"You know I am not allowed to tell the future." Merenwen said, "You were the one who made that rule."

Ceara sighed.

"However, I will tell you one thing, because if you still had the Yume's power then you could find out yourself."

Ceara pondered that. Then she spoke. "Will Elanor come back?"

Merenwen smiled. "Of course she will."

Ceara sighed again. Her tears dried slowly. "Thank you Merenwen."

"No problem sister." Merenwen told her. Ceara got up and left.

* * *

I whined and barked. I couldn't stand being locked up like this. I think I discovered then, that I had a fear of small places.

"Oh Wow, you are just adorable." The voice said again. I turned my head. A woman with blonde hair had entered the room… She wore a white lab coat, and glasses.

I growled at her, and showed her my teeth. Though it did little, these bars kept me in. Then a memory came back to me, from not to long ago…

_Wolf form, when I am a wolf I have power…but in this form.__ I looked at myself; I am just a child. Humans will care for the girl!_

I knew that it was my only chance; I had to become that weak being I was. Human. I lowered my head. And she gasped as she saw me change.

"You are just a child." She said.

"Please let me out." I said my voice a quiet whimper. "I promise I won't hurt anybody."

The woman fell to her knees. Her eyes wide. She then got up, and shakily came to the cage. She took from her pocket a set of keys, and she unlocked the lock.

I came out slowly, as to not scare her. "Thank you." I said. "My name is Elanor." I told her. Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm Cher Degre." She answered, she looked faint.

"You're looking for Cheza too." I asked her. She looked at me strangely, but then nodded her head. "Maybe we can help each other." I thought aloud, I didn't mean to say it aloud though.

"Maybe." Cher said.

* * *

"Peter!" Ceara exclaimed. Peter was back, and she was so relieved, so happy. "You didn't tell me anything, and I was so worried!" Ceara cried.

"Mom, are you okay? You seem a little too happy." Peter told her.

"Well, now that I know you and your father are safe, I can relax."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Merenwen."

Peter was confused. Ceara sighed. "She has sight too, she saw that Elanor would come back, she would be okay."

Peter froze, his face went pale.

"Peter?"

"Mom?" He said, his voice scared.

"Peter what's wrong?"

"Dad and Jonathan went to try to help her remember." Peter whispered. Ceara stiffened. "Did Merenwen say that at The End she would come back or only if we didn't interfere?" Peter asked.

"She didn't say for either one." Ceara said, suddenly scared.

"Mom, I am so sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't trust the Mountain!" Peter sobbed.

"Shhh" She shushed him, she held him close, "It'll be okay."

* * *

Cher had said that they had found a lead to Cheza, that they knew where Darcia was. And that soon we would go after them. But in the mean while, Cher let me stay with her. I looked at some of her old studies, and old note books. That was when I saw something that caught my eye.

" Cher?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is this?" I asked picking up a picture of a strange writings.

"Oh never mind that." She said. "It was a dead language I was trying to decipher once. But I gave up on it long ago."

"It looks strangely familiar." I told her. "Do you mind if I try to figure it out?"

Cher startled me bye laughing. "Go right on ahead…It took me three years to try and just figure that much out, And that there doesn't even make any since." She said, still laughing. I pulled out a pencil from my book bag, and stared at the strange squiggles on the page. Something glowed inside of me, and I knew what it said.

I wrote down the words in that spoken language.

_Ookami shita tsuki wo tensuu desu _

_"Ookami shita tsuki wo tensuu desu_" I said, reading what I had written.

"What?" Cher asked, from her chair.

I repeated myself, "_Ookami shita tsuki wo tensuu desu." _

"Did you just translate that?" Cher asked in disbelief.

"I think so." I answered, amazed at myself, I didn't know that I knew another language.

"What does that mean?" Cher asked.

"The wolf runs beneath the moon." I told her.

"Do you know anymore?" Cher asked.

I shook my head, "I'll have to translate the whole thing."

Cher just looked at me. "It took me three years to try and just translate that, and you do it in just a moment." She said, in complete awe. "And that is a dead language."

* * *

Chapter 22 will be out soo, hopefully...but probably not this weekend because we are going to a place with no internet access

:'-( But hopefully sometime next week it'll be out...

Oh and language I used in here is Japanese, I hope I did everything grammatically correct...(I am studing Japanese, but that doesn't mean I'm perfect...)

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter And I will try to get chapter 22 out soon...

-Sierra


	22. A Frozen Rose, the Key

Here you go, chapter 22…sorry it took so long, enjoy!

* * *

I was in a deep sleep. A sleep which I couldn't escape, at first. Dreams came and drifted away. Then one came and stayed, and I remembered. I appeared in front of myself. I turned to myself, tears streamed from my eyes.

"Alright" I said to me. "Here is the vault to your memories." Myself gestured a hand to a green crystal vault, a grand frozen lock held it shut.

"What did I do?" I asked myself.

"You did nothing, you waited patiently, while our family tried to force us to remember….But now you may search your memories, it will take a long time."

"How long?"

"Very long, we may not get out in time…" Myself told me.

"Where is the key?" I asked.

"Right there" Myself said. She pointed to my heart. I looked down and a frost covered rose appeared on a necklace around my necklace. I picked it up, and held it to the vault's lock. It fit, turned and opened.

"Your memories were leaking, I was afraid they would come upon you all at once…If that had happened you would have went into a deep, deep sleep and would never have awakened." She explained. "I'll see you soon." She said, and then she dissolved into the pale blue background.

I turned away from her and looked into the vault. It was filled with images that were hard to understand. I didn't go in though. I didn't understand why it was given to me now…other than what I had told myself, that if I didn't know I would fall into a deep sleep. The answers to everything were in there, but I couldn't go in, I couldn't… I was afraid of what I would learn. And something else held me back. But I didn't know what it was. I relocked the vault, and removed the rose key, placed it around my neck, and closed my eyes.

* * *

Only four wolves sat in the cold shelter. Kiba had left to search for Cheza.

"A wolf pack wouldn't let one of their members leave like that." Kekuro said. Everyone glared at him.

"It's not like we are a wolf pack." Tsume said. Then he stood up and left as well. Hige followed for no particular reason.

Toboe sighed and stood.

"Who is she?" Kekuro asked.

Toboe turned back and glared at Kekuro.

"Why else do you act this way, if not for a girl?" Kekuro asked him.

Toboe sat back down. "Her name is Elanor." Toboe was so deep alone in this depression that he did not notice Kekuro's wide eyed expression. "She is dead, Darcia killed her." He continued, saying that name with disgust and hate. If Toboe was paying attention to Kekuro, he would have noticed that he had shaken his head when Toboe had said 'Darcia killed her'. Though he did not, and Toboe stood up and followed Hige out into the freezing cold.

"She isn't dead, she is alive, and we will save her." Kekuro said, though Toboe was gone, and had not heard him. Kekuro went out into the blizzard, but went the opposite direction than what the others had.

* * *

"Elanor!" Come on, come on!" I awoke to Cher's panicking voice. I sat up and robbed my eyes. "We found Darcia!" Cher cried, come on!" She pulled me up and I helped her pack her things, I grabbed my little pack and followed her.

"Hurry!" Cher called again. I ran faster, catching up. We ran up the outside a helicopter awaiting us. Cher climbed in first, and then pulled me across her lap. I had never been in a helicopter before. She pulled the seat belt over herself, then me, and then we were off.

There was too much chaos to have a conversation with Cher, so I pulled out my pack. I found the note pad and pencils. I was surprised that the paper didn't have any lines; I wondered how I was supposed to write. I fidgeted with the pendent around my neck. Suddenly I looked down, for I never wore necklaces. But I did now. The pendent was a frozen rose. The green stem formed into a key. I eyed it; it was the key to my memories! But why was it a rose? I looked at it closely, looking for a clue.

Abruptly, my hand took the pencil, and I began to sketch the frozen rose key.

* * *

Finally chapter 22, sorry it took soooo long. Our family went to South Carolina for spring break…(I'm about four states north…it was a long 7 hours road trip…) Well anyway, I started my twilight and new moon obsession, and so I got a little sidetracked with a fanfiction for that…I really am sorry, please forgive me!! Onegai!!!

Oh yes, and please review, you know how much I just adore them (not that much...but I'm trying to get a point across...)

((Sierra))


	23. Brothers' Words, A Wolf Hunter, Leaving

"WOW!" Cher said as loudly as she could. "Where did you learn to draw like that?" She was staring at the sketch I had done of the frozen rose key.

"I don't know!" I said.

"It's very good!" She said, and then she went back to her book. I looked down at my sketch, it was identical the one that hung from my neck. The one I had drawn was shaded perfectly, so perfectly it looked like I could pull it right out of the paper. I didn't know that I could draw so perfectly!

I put the pad away with the pencil. I could open my vault of memories now, but I hesitated. I can't do it yet...I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't want to do it alone; I need someone to hold my hand, to help me through it. I couldn't bring myself to say what was true in my heart, not yet. I can't say it until I tell him first.

I looked down out the window, and I saw something hidden beneath the snow. "STOP!" I cried.

"Elanor? What's wrong?" Cher asked.

"Someone's down there!" I cried again.

"What?"

"Lower the helicopter! NOW!" I yelled. I couldn't tell who it was or what it was, but I knew that somebody was laying underneath the snow, hopefully it was still alive.

"Elanor, we can't just-!"

"DO IT NOW!!! Before it's too late!!" I shouted again. Cher saw the desperation in my eyes, so she told the pilot to land. When we reached the bottom I jumped out, running to the black figure, almost covered with snow. Cher followed me. She gasped as I unburied it. I jumped back in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Yaiden!" Cher said rushing to him. I couldn't move forward, he had chased my pack for a long time. But that wasn't the only reason why I stood frozen. There was a scent on him that didn't belong there. It was Toboe's! The scent was barely there, but it wasn't old, it was very recent. Toboe was here, somewhere.

"Elanor! Help me get him to the helicopter!" Cher called. I was afraid to go near him, but I did anyway, I helped Cher take him to the helicopter. I didn't go in though.

"Elanor! Come on! We have to get him to a hospital!" Cher cried.

"Go on!" I told her.

"What!?"

"My pack is near bye." I told her.

"You're going back to those wolves?" She asked.

"My friend, Toboe, his scent was on this...this man, Toboe must have helped him somehow...He isn't to far..." I answered her.

"But, why not come with us? We will let you down if we see them!" Cher suggested.

"No, the helicopter would scare them away, I have to go alone!" I yelled back.

Cher's face was defeated, so she went back to the helicopter and grabbed one of her packs, she handed it to me. She kissed my forehead. "Good luck child" Cher whispered to me. "I'll always remember you, and I will miss you. Goodbye." She hugged me once more then got into the helicopter. It left, and I was alone once more. However I knew I wasn't too far from my pack, so I became my wolf form and searched for Toboe's scent.

* * *

" Johnny! What are you doing here?" A young man with white hair asked the boy with black hair.

"Don't call me that! ...The pack split up, I didn't know who to follow…"

"Have you never seen the show?"

"Of course not, I'm not an anime fan…" Johnny said

"I know your not, but I'd think you would like it, seeing that it is based on what we are…"

The black haired boy called Johnny (who doesn't like that name…) sighed. "Fine, whatever, what do I do now?"

The white haired young man narrowed his eyes. "Well in the show…"

"Here you go on again about the stupid show…" Johnny said.

The White haired young man grabbed Jonathon bye the collar and held him up. "Elanor is trapped in that 'stupid show'! The plot is still the same; the pack will meet up again!"

"Put me down!" Johnny yelled. The white haired man released him and he fell.

"I'm sorry Jonathon." The white haired man said his full name.

"It's okay Chris." Jonathon said, "If I were in the same situation, I would have done the same thing."

Chris looked at Jonathon, the team will meet up again at the Indian camp, Kiba will have been greatly weakened, and hopefully that is where everyone will meet back up. As soon as they are past Toboe's first kill then I will join the pack, hopefully."

"How do you plan that? It was hard for me to get in and I'm younger than them…But what about another white wolf? What's your story?"

"I'm either going with lost memory, like Elanor, that way they would think we lost our memory together…Or I will claim to be either Kiba's Father or brother…" Chris paused… "What do you think?"

Jonathon paused… "In your human form you look like you could be a brother, but your wolf form is older…it seems…"

"Wonderful, how is that supposed to help?"

Jonathon thought a moment longer. "Ah! I know." Chris looked at him.

"Tell me!"

"If you are an older brother than that would explain how you were unable to help Kiba's pack! You can say that you were kidnapped, or fell prey to a trap of some sort….You can easily come up with the details later!" Jonathon said.

"You are a brilliant brother." Chris told him. "Let's get this show on the road!" Chris said excitedly. Both left in opposite directions.

Suddenly the scenes changed. I was no longer walking through bitter frozen lands, but instead a desert like place. Then Kiba's scent came my way. I followed my nose, and found him lying under a tree thing.

"KIBA!" I cried, instantly turning human. I raced to him, and tried to shake him awake. "Kiba, wake up! It's me!" I tried to tell him. But he just laid there. I decided to try and pull him out. I grabbed his arms and pulled, but he didn't move at all. I sat down on the ground, abruptly tired. But I couldn't fall asleep now! Kiba looked hungry, and sick, he needed my help! I stood up again, but fell over beside him. My vision blurred, and I was forced to sleep.

Hoped you liked chapter 23! Please review!

Chapter 24 should be out very soon, now that I'm back on track with working on the story!

((Sierra))


	24. The Memory of Losing My Memory

chapter 24

* * *

I found myself standing in front of me.

"Here" She said to me. She pulled the frozen rose key from my hand and unlocked the vault once more. "You have to remember! If you don't then you will die!" She nearly yelled at me.

"But I can't!" I protested.

"Why not?"

I hesitated. "I'm afraid."

"Of what? Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"I'm afraid of whom I will become when I see, when I remember."

She sighed again. "Then look into one that doesn't tell you much."

"I don't understand…"

"Never mind, what is one of your questions?"

I thought a moment. "Why can't I remember? How did I lose my memory?" I asked without thinking first.

Myself nodded, and then went into the vault; she came back with something that looked like a folder. "Here" She handed it to me, I took it with caution. "Open it" She told me.

I narrowed my eyes, and slowly opened the folder. Light shined out, blinding me for a moment.

* * *

Kekuro finally caught up with the rest of the pack (not including Kiba and Elanor and Cheza).

"Kekuro, where have you been?" Toboe asked.

"Searching" Kekuro answered.

"For what?"

"Something" Kekuro said. Toboe saw that he wouldn't say anything else on that subject.

* * *

I was standing in a room. A room I had been before, I think. It was dark, except for the glow of a laptop. Suddenly I saw myself move away from it. I, I mean…me; Myself reached for a phone and dialed a number unknown to me.

I heard the phone on the other line ring. One ring, two rings, three rings and then finally I heard someone on the other line pick up.

"Hello?" I heard Myself say.

"Yes?" The person asked.

" Miss Liggul?" Myself asked. Who was Liggul?

The person on the other side was silent.

"Yes I do know your 'real' last name" The other me said cruelly and freighting.

"Who the heck are you, why are you calling me? Just to harass me?" The girl on the other line asked.

"No, no, not at all, I'm not calling to harass you I need your help."

The girl was silent for a moment. "What with?" She asked.

"I can't tell you here…Could I come to your place?" Myself asked. I just stood there, in the dark listening.

"When?" She asked.

"Anytime, sooner the better. Would it be alright in half an hour?" Myself asked her.

"I guess so." She answered.

"Alright, thank you." Myself said. She then hung up the phone and gathered many pages of papers, and then she left.

Suddenly I dissolved.

It was dark, there were candles everywhere. And strange things hanging from the ceiling that shined reflected lights. Then I saw Asea, she looked just as she did before. Her face was pale, her green eyes bright. She was dressed in the darkest green robes I've ever seen. The floor was almost black, with the tiniest hints of green woven into the fibers. She was sitting in a chair reading a book which on the cover held symbols I didn't understand. This place was even more real then the dreams of memories I would have, but they still couldn't see me…

Suddenly a knock on the door was sounded, and Asea got up, Myself entered.

"So what pleasure do I owe the daughter of Sierra Leone being at my home?" Asea asked, in a harsh yet respectable voice.

"I need you to erase my memories." Myself told her. This caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting it.

"Is it because of ---?" Asea asked, her lips moved, but no sound emitted, I wondered what that meant.

"Yes, it's the only way I can live on, without having to remember." Myself answered.

Myself handed Asea the pages of papers. Asea read them with amazing speed.

"You know the correct time that everything will occur at?" She asked Myself, amazed.

"Yes" Myself answered.

"I can't do it." Asea complained.

"And why not?" Myself demanded.

"Your friends and family will come after me, and, well there are just so many complications, do you realize that in this world it will ------ over?" Again her lips moved but I could here not her words.

"Yes, I understand. But that world will regenerate, and with me in it. And I can be happy, living with my own kind, and I won't have to remember anymore."

"Have you not considered what this will do to your family?" Asea wondered.

Myself sighed. "When they learn that I have become part of that world, they will know that they cannot take me away from there, I would have become part of the plot by then and no one would be allowed to remove me. For one, I would have been part of the plot, and it would ruin the original plot. And also I would have been in a worse depression that before."

"Original plot?" Asea asked, skeptical, of course. I of course I didn't understand what they were talking about. "You would have disrupted the original plot by joining the plot" She laughed.

"No." Myself said. "I figured it out, if you place me at the right moment, and if I join them at the right time, then everything will continue as originally planned." Myself was so sure. And as I saw it in her eyes, I felt the memory return, the feeling that I knew what I was doing, and of the sadness.

Asea sighed. "Fine" She said irritated. There was a moment of silence between them. Then Asea's eyes widened, "Not now" She said.

Myself just stared at her.

"You can't mean now?" She asked him, "You can't expect me to do this now, unprepared, and unexpected, and and…" She sighed again. "And don't you know about my reluctance to use magic?" She asked myself. "I don't use my powers as often as everyone at the Mountain believes. I just use It in case of emergencies…or in case I have to leave…" Asea trailed off. However myself still stared at her, not moving once. I knew that Myself would not give in.

Asea gave up. "Fine, go get ready, or whatever your preparations are." But Myself stayed where she, where I was.

"I am ready now." She said, I said.

Asea looked at her, at me, at Myself. "Fine'" She repeated. Then she moved toward Myself. She pulled out a light green piece of chalk and drew a strange symbol on her carpeted floor. "Move your seat directly over this spot." She ordered. Myself did it with out hesitation. "Now sit." Asea told Me. Myself obeyed.

Asea drew another circle, and then went to one of the back rooms. I waited for her to come back. _Alchemy_ A word came to my mind. And I had never heard the word. But suddenly I knew that it was something like magic, and science, or maybe something in between.

Asea returned, with many books in her arms. She set them down beside her and read them quickly. Then she stood. She moved the books to the side. "Wait one moment" She said. She voiced a word and a red rose appeared, the reddest rose I have ever seen. Subsequently, she dipped it into a silver bowl of water that I hadn't noticed in the room until now, for both me, and Myself, Myself before I forgot.

"Hold this" She ordered. Myself took the rose, the water was cold, and it was freezing.

" _Yuki__ Bara Glacialis__ rutilus décor Glace bache laquelle rouge érésipèle geles deviant Da hilkine eglantine nu'ma an'en carne dara da celeb luine_" She spoke foreign words.

Her words made little sense to me. But my memory was returning, I could feel it. These words I didn't know suddenly made sense. (However the ordering of the words didn't, I just knew what was being said.) _'Snow Rose, Frozen red beauty, Ice covered red rose_' (some of the words myself didn't understand, but still I was amazed to know most of them) _A frozen rose becomes but a silver blue'. _

"Frozen rose?" Myself asked Asea. "What do you mean?" She asked, I asked.

Asea spoke to her now, "It means that you are a rose, but cold your heart is to leave your family like this. But there is more, you are entering a frozen world and your heart is all ready cold. And-" A familiar green light flashed into her dark green eyes. "Your memories will be frozen with in you for a long, long time."

"Asea" Myself said, she was, I was, trying to understand.

"I swear I will not tell anyone of this deed that I am about to do, but I can't let you never remember, I understand that you have a loss you can not live with. But you will find a way to live on. And so goodbye my friend, until we meet again." Asea forcefully said.

"What?" Myself asked, but before myself could move Asea's hand with a 'wand' like thing raised up, she said a word that I couldn't hear. For there was a deafening hum like sound that filled the air. Green light flew all around me, and around me. Then very slowly, it seemed, or perhaps it was faster, neither I nor Myself could tell, The light turned gold, and that turned into the whitest white I've ever seen, ever heard of. Furthermore, I felt myself forget everything, but I knew what Myself had now forgotten. I, and Myself dimmed out of the light into a grey dirty color, and my story repeated.

* * *

Toboe cried out as if in agony when he saw Elanor's body crumpled near Kiba's. The dark skinned man went under the bush and pulled her out first, and then went back for Kiba. Toboe held Elanor close, she couldn't die, not yet. _She won't die, no; she can't_ Kekuro thought as they took her back to the camp.

* * *

ch25 will be out only 5 minutes after this one, and then ch26 will be out, and i think that will be the last chapter...it may not, but it's possible. I've hopped you've enjoyed this...oh and I think its about time for another disclaimer...

((disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, Lord of the Rings, Elvish, Fullmetal Alchemist, Nor YYH...and trust me, even though it doesnt' look like it, I did mention it...))

Note: In a few years when I publish my book, and then I will come here, and I will put my book into a fanfiction, this is what I'll say:::

Disclaimer: Wait aminute...I own this stuff...

Owner&CopyRight: I own this character, and this character, and no one else does!

But that hasn't happened yet...((sigh))

Please Review!

((Sierra))


	25. The Memory regained, no longer lost!

The folder closed. And I was on my knees, I hadn't just remembered how I forgot, but everything, it flooded in faster than anything. I felt sick, and happy, and sad, and excited, and angry all at once. As everything flooded back. I remembered my brother Peter, my mother and father, Sierra (Ceara) Leone and Christopher Leone. My cousins in Scotland, and my Uncle Jonathon. I remembered Everything about the Mountain. How it was created it, that my mother had done it. I remembered Kathrin Hart, and her cousin Kira. That Kathrin loved Ben, and Karth, Kathrin's twin loved Ireth. I remembered Akai, and her alter Amewen who was both Japanese and Elvish and that she was on a quest to convince her brother that she was his sister. I remembered Lel and her brother Mike, I remembered about Yume, my mother's power now gone, Merenwen, My mother's Elvish alter, Lorien, Kathrin's alter. Asea, who she was, her magic and alchemy, her traitor father, I remembered everyone, everything.

Until I looked around. In the vault there lay two unopened memories. Myself appeared to me, only she wasn't me, but Asea.

"Why can't I remember those?" I asked her.

"One because you haven't found a reason to go on." She said pointing to the one on the right. "The other because you cannot until you leave this world, you are not allowed to remember the plot." She said.

"The plot?" I asked. But before she answered, I remembered; _the plot, the original timeline of the story, movie, skit, play, ect…_Asea saw me realize what she was about to explain to me.

"Do you understand now?" She asked. I nodded.

"I came here, and I have become part of the timeline, I exist in this world." I said. She motioned for me to continue, because saying it to someone proves that it is real to you. "In those memories" I nodded my head toward them, "They tell me what happens at the end of this world, and what will happen. For me to continue living here I must follow that line. For this world to keep existing, the timeline must continue, and I cannot change that." I said. My heart felt broken, I didn't have the memory of what happened to Toboe's world, but I had the memory that something bad was going to happen, and I could do nothing.

"Do you remember your mother's rules?" Asea asked. I nodded again.

I sighed, and answered, "We aren't allowed to disrupt the timeline, the plot, we aren't supposed to interfere, to become part of the plot." I said. I had remembered everything.

"And you have." She said, shaking her head.

"That's why they tried to save me, but they could never stay more than a few moments, so their faces would never be etched in my pack's memory." I said, understanding now why no one would tell me anything, in fear it would disrupt time. Another word randomly came to mind _'Space Time Continuum' _I shook my head, why was I thinking of some old TV show when I knew I wasn't allowed to stay with the ones I loved.

"They next time you will see me will be at the mountain." Asea said. "You don't need me to be here any longer." Asea slowly began to fade. But I had another question…

"Asea, I can't stay here!" I told her.

"I know."

"How can I go back to the Mountain when I am part of the plot, it's against the rules!" I cried. She was transparent now.

"You must severe the ties with this world. You must not exist in this place." She said gravely. Then she vanished.

_'You must severe the ties with this world. You must not exist in this place' _Her voice echoed. I sat down in my own mind, there was no longer a Myself, but I was all in one. I remembered many things, and everything, except the two locked memories, But even though I remembered everything, and who I was, and am, I remembered my time here, without my memories. And I was still me, the one my pack knows.

"PLEASE!" A desperate voice entered. I looked up, and I saw myself, again! But then again, it wasn't me, it was _Her_ the one from my last memory, which I couldn't remember yet. The glimpse, I had seen her when I first met Kiba.

I stood up to her, she was much shorter than I, and she looked like a cross of me and my mother, when she was nine years old.

"Please!" She cried again, "Don't hurt yourself" Her voice echoed. "I'm alive, and it wasn't your fault!" She said, there were tears in her eyes. "That man would have taken me, whether it was you, or mom, but please, don't die because I'm not there. And I promise very soon we will be again." She said.

"Donna" My voice finally said. And the memory unlocked, and I remembered.

It was a cold night, but I and my little sister Donna played in the dark, because I could see well then. However, I didn't see the man grab her, until it was too late. I fought to win her back, but I was defeated.

And the memory that I had blamed myself for her death returned and I was crushed. Depression returned, and I lay on the ground clutching myself.

"ROSA!" Donna cried, she ran to me and hugged me. "It wasn't your fault! I'm here, I'm alive!" She yelled in my ear. I sat up, and it was her, and I knew it. It wasn't just a dream, it was reality, my sister wasn't dead, it wasn't my fault, and I could live.

"When will you come back? And why did he take you? How are you here now?" I asked all at once.

She smiled at me. "When I'm nine years old, three years for you." She answered, "He wanted there to be a Leone again, and I have gained Yume, Mom's power!" She whispered. But she was happy. And I was happy. We hugged each other, and cried on each other's shoulder.

And then after a very long time. She pulled away, "I love you big sis" She said. She kissed my cheek, and I kissed hers, and then she vanished. My eyes fell closed.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being so short...but it doesn't quite go with chapter 26...oh and chapter 26 is not the last chapter...but maybe 27...yes...ch27 MUAHAHAH. I really hope you all have enjoyed this, and it is nearing the end...

((Sierra))


	26. Awaking to the Warmth

Second to last chapter, sorry it's short, sort of...and sorry it took so long...

* * *

I sat up; I was tired, and hungry. But at least I was warm. That was when I noticed that I was in a tent. A warm fire was close, and Kiba slept soundly near me. I recognized instantly that the markings and symbols that was everywhere. They resembled Native American Indians. I stood up and left the tent.

"ELANOR!!!" Toboe cried. He ran and gave me a great hug, and I hugged him back. "I thought you were dead!" He cried more. I looked past his shoulder, and I actually saw Tsume crack a smile, and of course Hige was smiling. There was another, I didn't see his face at first, but he looked happy as well.

"Toboe, you won't believe it but-" I stopped. He let go of me to look into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"I've remembered, everything, but I'm still me." I told him, and I was happy, and he was happy.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone." He said, he pulled me over to a new member to the pack. "This is Kekuro." He said.

"Hello" 'Kekuro' said.

"No" I said. I instantly recognized him, and I figured out why he was here.

"What?" Toboe was confused. I moved toward 'Kekuro'

"Black fur?" I asked, questioning his name. He looked confused; of course, he hadn't realized that my memory was back. "Well, it's a good name…for a wolf."

"Might I ask what you're talking about?" He asked.

"Jonathon, go home, and tell everyone everything is going to be alright, you don't need to be here." I just flat out and said it.

"You mean, he's from another world?" Tsume asked, coming over to us.

"Yes. He is my uncle." I told them.

"Really?" Hige asked.

"Yes" I sighed. Jonathon was so very surprised. But he nodded, before he left he whispered in my ear.

"You'll come back soon, right?" He asked. I nodded, and he turned to leave.

"Well, that was an interesting twist…" Hige said.

"Why did he do it?" Toboe asked.

"To watch over me I guess…Dad would have sent him, and he would have been close by…" I told them. I sighed, but turned back to Toboe, I had so much I wanted to tell him….

"Elanor, come here" He said, he pulled me away from the others, and we walked beyond the village to a cliff ledge, where he sat down, and I sat next to him. And, as in most romance stories like this one, we sat in the light of the moon.

"I have so much to tell you." I told him. He nodded, letting me continue. "I've remembered why I forgot, and how I forgot everything…And all those people who came here, Asea, Kathrin, and Peter, Akai, and everyone….I remember their faces, and everything." I told him.

He nodded…."You were afraid you'd might change, but you're still the Elanor I love-" Toboe stopped, and turned away, his face was red. I don't think he meant to say that aloud. But I wasn't going to embarrass him.

"And I am still the Elanor who loves you." I told him. He turned back to me, his face was still scarlet, but he looked very happy. And I was happy too, we finally admitted to each other that we loved, we loved each other!

"Elanor, will…will you stay with me? Forever?" He asked. My eyes widened with shock, he had asked what I wanted, before I knew that's what I wanted…However…

"Toboe," I said his name, I loved him, but, "there are so many complications…" I told him. He looked confused. "You see, I came here because my sister had died, and I wasn't supposed to." I sighed. "This world has a plot, a timeline, it had already figured out what was going to happen in the end…..But I came here in the middle of it. It almost destroyed the original timeline, but it didn't….I became part of it…but….I-" I stopped; I didn't know how to explain it.

Toboe spoke, some how he understood. "You came here as an escape from your world and memories. You became a part of the story, but…It's okay now, because I'm here with now." He was right…but the end; he didn't understand….and I had to tell him….But…I….How…?

Tears fell from my eyes, I wanted to stay with him with all of my heart, and I wanted to stay in his arms for, forever.

"Toboe," But, I couldn't, "I can't stay here." I told him, tears flooding, streaming down the sides of my face and cheeks. "I have a reason to live in my time, and if I stay here I can never go back. I have to go back because I don't belong here." I told him, while I cried. But he held me, he held me tightly.

"Stay, stay with me, for a while." He begged. And I thought that maybe I could. Maybe I could stay, for a little bit.

"I'll try." I told him. He smiled, and looked into my eyes, And that was when we finally, finally we kissed.

* * *

chapter 26, finally i got it out...I hope everyone likes the love twist between Elanor and Toboe...I started to get a little worried about the age difference between Elanor and Toboe, but then I read this info page that he was 14 same age and Elanor...so I felt better...the last chapter will be out soon.  



	27. Over the Frozen Ocean, Frozen Petals

The last chapter

* * *

When Kiba awoke, we didn't stay in the village, the pack left, with Toboe and I with them. Our relationship was developing very quickly, and it was very well known throughout the pack.

* * *

We traveled on the frozen ice. It was difficult, for me, and for Toboe. Though we ran hand in hand, we soon fell behind, far behind the others.

"Yo Chibi lovebirds, hurry up!" Tsume called. I was almost more irritated by his name calling than Toboe.

It was scary to jump from one glacier to another. I could do it well, except for my landings; I always ended up on my butt. It was the same for Toboe. But later I knew we would joke about it. If there was a later…. Sometime another Toboe slipped in front of me, and I fell too, I landed on top of him…that was awkward. Even though the rest of the pack were a little hard on us….Telling us to hurry…and such…I was having fun. Toboe at another point fell on a piece of bone, he cut his arm, so I pulled out my pack and gave him a band aid.

When we caught up to the pack, we took a break….All of us were starving, and now my food was gone….But I distracted our hunger with my drawing abilities that had shocked Cher so much. I showed them the picture of the frozen rose key, and they were impressed…seeing that most of them couldn't even write, let alone hold a pencil…. I drew our pack, I included Blue and Cheza; and Toboe and I holding hands. Kiba would have complimented me, I think, if I Cheza were here….I think the picture of her made him sad….

I drew other things too, mostly of Toboe and I, because I couldn't get the notion out of my head. Toboe loved them…but he said I should do some of just myself…for him. And so I did. But then we had to travel more, so I put them away.

That was when everything was fairly easy. But soon it became harder to jump, and land correctly. One particular jump, Toboe jumped first….He fell face forward on the other side…I couldn't help, but to laugh….I jumped after him, and pulled him up. But the ice shook, and we both fell down again.

"What was that?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know…"

We quickly stood up again, but the ice dipped up and down, throwing us down. Then the ice shattered as a great beast of the ocean burst through the ice, sending Toboe and I into the sea. Hige fetched Toboe out, and came and got me. Somehow Toboe and I ended up separated. I wanted to go to him, but I stood by Kiba, not him. Kiba ran toward the beast and bit into his _impenetrable_ skin. Tsume tried to help, and Hige followed. But my Toboe just stood there, unmoving.

"Toboe!" I cried, but He wouldn't turn. The look of horror on his face was frozen. But he ignored me, still staring at it. I knew I had to help the others bring this thing down. So I, as a wolf, jumped as the others did, and bit into its rubbery flesh. My attack had no effect. Kiba was thrown off, and my grasp on it failed too. Kiba was thrown into a wall of ice, and he fell to the ground. He was disoriented and dazed when he stood. He wasn't able to move out of the way when its tusk came down into his leg. He grabbed the tusk, stopping it from going deeper, for a moment.

I turned to Toboe; he was still standing there, shaking. Then he clenched his hands, and yelled, just as the beast's tusk went further into Kiba's leg. Toboe ran straight for it, and chomped down onto its eye. The beast moved away from Kiba, and yelled an agonizing cry, Hige and Tsume fell down, and it dove into the ocean.

"TOBOE!" I cried. I didn't care if he wasn't very brave, or if he couldn't keep up with the pack very well….All I cared was rather he lived or not. The beast rammed into glaciers and frozen things. Toboe still hang on.

Then it went under again, and they didn't come back up for a long time.

"TOBOE!" I screeched, I ran towards the water, but Kiba grabbed my hood. I fought against him; I couldn't go on without him!

A SUDDEN CRASH made us turn around, The beast stammered up, wounded, and bloody. Toboe was there too. But he was slung off.

"TOBOE!" I cried. He landed on his feet, but staggered, weak from all of this. But as the beast moved forward, Toboe growled and then the beast fell.

I was first to get to him. He fell to his knees, "I don't know…just... something, something something inside me just burst out."

"I can't believe it I've never been defeated on this island I've been protecting it for ages, even after I was the only one left, but in this world it's eat or be eaten I'M going to tell you one thing I'm not a sacrifice I'm your savior."

Then the beast died. A silent wind pasted over us, and the familiar sound of Hige's stomach was heard. He moved forward toward the beast.

But Kiba stopped him, telling him it was Toboe's kill…

* * *

As we walked through the waste lands of the frozen ocean, Toboe and I talked. Every moment or so I included the rest of the pack in the conversation. I told them How I forgot everything, and how I remembered, and Why I tried to forget. But I didn't tell them that I had to leave soon. How could I? Toboe had finally found courage in himself, he brought down a beast that no one else could! I couldn't tell them I had to leave soon, before the end of this world. I could feel it approaching, and I knew that very soon I would have to leave.

"So that jerk who called us dogs was your brother?" Tsume asked. I blushed.

"Yes….I'm sorry about that….I don't know what he was thinking…." I sighed…My pack didn't like my family very much…

"What about that Akai person?" Hige wondered.

"I'm not related to her…thank goodness!" I laughed.

"Who was the first boy?" Toboe questioned.

"That was Ben, Kathrin's boyfriend…" I told them…

"So what is the deal with these people?" Hige asked. "How can they travel from world to world?"

"They go after bad guys who find ways to go into other worlds and mess up things…" I said. "My mom found the way…I don't know much about that though."

"Wait a minute…" Hige asked, "You came here…is that called, messing things up?"

"Yes." I told him…"I wasn't supposed to, but I did…" I made the face that meant 'I wouldn't talk anymore about it', and they understood.

* * *

Though the times I had with these guys, though I loved Toboe very much, and though I was happy, even though the last battle was coming and even though Blue, nor Cheza was with us…I knew that my time in this world was coming to an end. Very soon, and I couldn't let Toboe be surprised, it was time to just say it.

I stopped walked, The pack ignored me, maybe they felt the dread in me, about my tasks ahead. I held Toboe's arm, and he stopped to. He didn't say anything at first.

"Don't say you must leave now…?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him. I started walking, Toboe's arm still clutched in my hands.

"Please." He begged.

"Toboe, I don't know when I will have to leave, I don't know how…but soon, I will have to go. It may be very sudden." I warned.

"How can I go on without you?" He asked.

"You must head to Paradise, there you can go on." I told him.

"But, I…"

"I know, I love you too." I told him. We walked on in silence, I held tightly too his arm as if suddenly the wind could blow me away.

* * *

When the light started to dim, and darker it became. We moved closer to our pack. Night was on its way. Even though it was almost impossible to see the sun, we could tell that it was going over the horizon, and that night was on its way.

"Careful." Kiba suddenly said and warned. Everyone paused where we were. "There are holes of thin ice." He explained, "Spread out, and walk slowly."

Toboe and I separated just our arms' length, we still held tightly. We walked on.

That's when I felt it. A burn in my heart…was it time now? My foot stepped down onto very thin ice, it creaked, and I fell.

My hand slipped from Toboe's, but a second later it was back in his hand. He lay on his stomach, his arms stretched out trying to reach mine. But I knew it was time. I cried, knowing this.

"Elanor, give me your hand!" He cried. He tried to grasp it with his other hand. But I didn't give it to him, I couldn't. It was time to leave.

There was a shift in the ice, the piece we were on dipped, it tried to pull me down. The frozen rose key got caught on a jagged shard of ice on the edge. The ice dipped again, and Toboe's silver bracelets slid from his hand to my hand, the one he was holding.

"Elanor, please!" He shouted. I think the others were coming closer to us, but I didn't dwell on them.

"I love you, Toboe. I'll miss you, And I'll never forget you!" I cried, as once more the ice dipped and the water pulled me under. My hand slipped from his as I went deep into the frozen ocean.

"NOO!! ELANOR!!!" He cried, but the ice shifted, and covered the hole I had created. I sank further, I couldn't breathe, my ears and lungs filled with water, but I could still hear Toboe calling to me, trying to get to me. I tried to clutch my necklace key, but it was gone, still stuck to the jagged shard of ice at the surface. So instead I clutched the bracelet that slid from Toboe's arm. "Goodbye." I told him in my mind. Then all became darkness.

* * *

"ELANOR!!!!" Toboe cried, the ice had shifted over the place she fell from. He dug at it, hit at it. He didn't hear the others yelling. He could only hear her voice. _I love you I love you Toboe._ "I won't let anything happen!" Toboe shouted. Finally he found a weak spot in the ice, he broke it and he swam into the frozen water, trying to find her.

But as he searched, he found nothing. He drifted in the darkness, slowly drifting to the surface. However he saw something pass in front of him, below him, all around. A strong arm grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the ice.

"She's gone" Was all he could say to Kiba and the others. "She's gone" He cried. The pack was filled with sadness, they knew it was true. Toboe looked back to the place where she had fallen, and saw her necklace, The Frozen Rose Key. He took it and placed it around his neck. _I'll never forget you_ came her voice. The pack moved on, Toboe paused only once more to see through the transparent ice, rose petals drifted in the frozen sea.

_A frozen Rose She had become. _

_A frozen Rose she was. _

_But she warmed when she learned who she was. _

_And she bloomed when she told the one she loved. _

_A Frozen Rose a name they will remember her by. _

_But the frozen Rose isn't quite frozen anymore._

The end

* * *

And there it is, the last chapter. Thank you all who kept on reading through the boring, funny, and sad. Keep an eye out for my other fanfictions...maybe we'll meet Asea, Kathrin, or others in the near future.

Please review, but I'll tell you now, I'm not changing the end.

((Sierra))


	28. Epilogue: Two Letters

I decided to write an Epilogue for all my fans who hate me because how I ended the story...Enjoy!

* * *

**The epilogue**

**Letters written never meant to be read.**

* * *

"Please Asea, send this to him." Elanor begged Asea.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Please, I will never ask you to do anything referring to him and his world ever again. Please, just this one last time."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll do it." Peter said coming from the shadows.

" Peter?" Elanor asked in shock.

"You swear you won't ever try to get back to him, you'll leave that world alone?" He asked.

"Yes, if you just give this to Toboe." She said, she extended her hand a letter she clutched. Peter took it. "I understand that I can never see him again. But I don't want him to be in that world alone. He needs someone, someone even better than I. And I want him to know that. That it would be okay for him to find another."

"I will deliver your letter." Peter told her. He left, then, entering into the shadows. Elanor cried, but she had to end her depression, and she knew that Toboe was suffering on the other side. She had to help him one last time. Then she would never go back to those old memories from the frozen world.

* * *

Peter entered their world. It was a lot like the modern day, the modern time. This was what it meant when they said the world would regenerate. It wasn't long before he found him. He held a white kitten. Peter sighed. If there was a way if it was possible, they would have found it, they would have made it possible for Elanor and Toboe to be together. But it wasn't possible. 

"Excuse me?" Peter said when he came upon Toboe.

"Yes?" Toboe asked before he turned around. Then he gasped. "Your Elanor's brother!" He exclaimed.

"I am, here, this is for you." Peter gave Toboe the letter. Toboe took it his hands shaking.

"Elanor is alive?" Toboe asked.

"Yes." Peter sighed.

"Hold these for me." Toboe said, handing the kitten and the letter to Peter. Then He pulled out a book bag, and rummaged through it. "Give this to her." He said, he extended his hand with a battered envelope. Peter hesitated. "Please if you give this to her then I won't ask anything from her, or your world ever again, please, just give it to her." Peter took it, and handed back the letter to Toboe and the kitten.

"I understand that I can never see her again." Toboe told Peter, "But I don't want her to be in her world alone. She needs someone, someone who can take better care of her better than I, someone who could understand her better than I. And I want her to know that. That it would be okay for her to find another just as good as I." Toboe explained his feelings. "Thank you for giving that to her, I'll never ask for anything from your worlds ever again, her heart and my heart can be at rest now, and go our own ways without anymore feelings, worrying about the other, or becoming jealous..." Toboe sighed. "Well, good bye then." Toboe turned to leave.

"Toboe" Peter called to him.

"Yes?" Toboe asked, turning.

Peter sighed. "I want you to know that we searched, we tried to find a way you two could be together. But we couldn't, we failed, and I'm sorry. If there was a way for you and Elanor to be together, then we would have found it, it's just impossible." Peter told him.

"Thank you" Toboe replied, and then he turned and walked around the corner.

* * *

Elanor sat on her bed; she had to get Toboe out of her mind. She had sent him the letter. That ended everything. But she still loved him; she still wore the silver bracelet on her arm. But she knew she made a promise to her brother, she mustn't think of him anymore she had to move on. And maybe Toboe would find another, and maybe his ending would be happy. 

"Elanor?" Elanor turned to her door, her brother knocked again. She stood up and went to her door, and cracked it open.

"Yes?" She asked in a bored tone, hopefully Peter wouldn't notice her being depressed again.

"This is for you." He gave her a letter, it was battered and worn, but she took it anyway. "If there was a way, any way, for you and him to be together, we would have found it, I'm sorry, Sis." Peter said as he left.

Elanor's hand shook. A letter she held, her name scribbled on the front. And slowly her fingers opened it. She pulled it out of the envelope and began to read...

* * *

Toboe stared at the letter She had written, then he began to read...: 

Toboe,

I love you, so very much; I can't get your face out of my head. And I'll never forget you. And thank you for everything you did for me. But I have to move on, and you have to move on. We can never see each other ever again. It's just impossible. So I wanted to tell you to go out and find another one, even better than I. That's what I want. I want you to be happy.

I'll never forget you, Elanor Rosa

* * *

Toboe sat down, this is what she wants. He thought. "Goodbye Elanor" He whispered. 

He walked down the street, he almost missed the girl on the sidewalk staring at him, and he almost missed her smile and wink. Toboe knew he would be able to do what Elanor had asked him to do, he would be happy.

* * *

Elanor, 

I love you, so very much, I can't stop thinking about you. And I'll never forget you. And thank you for everything you did for me. But you have to move on, and I need to go on. Like you said, we can never see each other ever again. But that doesn't mean we have to live the rest of our lives alone and sad. So I wanted to tell you to go out and find another one, even better than I. That's what I want. I want you to be happy, and if I know you are happy I can be happy.

And I'll never forget you, Toboe

* * *

Elanor sat there, stunned. She had just finished reading it. Toboe understood her, and she, she thought, understood him. Elanor knew that they had both written nearly the same thing. Wishing for the other to be happy. And somehow she knew that Toboe would be happy, and that she would be happy. She had to be happy for him, or their relationship would have been all in vain. 

"Thank you, Toboe." She whispered, she folded the letter. "Good bye" She whispered.

She put the letter in a book and left it on her dresser; she left her room and walked to the main area where everyone works on monitoring the other worlds. She saw on one screen a boy, her age. She almost missed how sweet and kind he looked.

"That's Thomas Arlo." Kathrin said, standing beside Elanor. Elanor turned to look at Kathrin. "He needs some help with fighting Them...And he's in one of our worlds." Kathrin added. If Toboe had lived in a different world, not already created by another, then they could have stayed together. But this Thomas Arlo, he was in one of their worlds...He really did look kind she thought.

"I'll help him." Elanor said. Kathrin looked at her, a twinkle in her eye.

"I knew you would." She said, smiling.

Elanor didn't care if Kathrin had set her up to meet this boy. But Elanor did know she could go on. She could be happy, for Toboe. She would be happy.

* * *

And I also wanted everyone to know that everyone's ending was happy. Nobody went into a deep depression, agian, and so nothing repeated itself because then everybody would be irriated with me... And if everyone is nice I might let you all know how Elanor is doing in the future...

* * *

Oh and this has nothing to do with the story's epilogue, but soon I'm going to write Amewen's story...it's hilarious!...

* * *

okay that's all folks! I've hoped you've enjoyed it! 


End file.
